


Rise of the Demon Lords

by leafmon1995



Series: Soulmate and Bonds [2]
Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2018-04-08 14:44:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4309212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leafmon1995/pseuds/leafmon1995
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Demon Lords finally make their first strike in the Digital World. Gennai calls the Chosen Children for their help once again when both worlds are in danger. How are the Chosen Children going to save both worlds if they can't get along with each other? How will this affect them if they are forced to work with the Legendary Warriors? [Yamaken, Taisuke, Takari] [02x04]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Leafmon1995: As promised hers the first chapter of the sequel of Saved By Love.
> 
> Daisuke: If this is your first time, I suggest reading Saved By Love first and then this one.
> 
> Ken: We like to give a big thanks to RecetteXTear (fanfiction.net).
> 
> Takeru: Yeah! Thank you again for your last review. Because of your review Leafmon1995 was motivated to start the sequel.
> 
> Leafmon1995, Daisuke, Ken, Takeru: ENJOY!

The Chosen Children are interesting. Watching them. Seeing them fall apart was delicious. Humans were interesting creatures. So easy to toy with… So easy to break…

They were fragile creatures really. Yet, it was these children who defeated the Dark Master, Apocalymon, Myotismon and then MaloMyotismon, and even trap the pathetic Daemon and destroy Lucemon. It was funny really. Two of the most powerful Demon Lords reduced to this, at the hand of children no less. It was hilarious really.

Daemon wanted more power. He heard the powers of the Dark Spore and sot to take it. It wasn’t surprising that he summoned the Daemon Corp and went to the Human World to look for the boy. He made a mistake though. He should have grabbed the boy when he was alone in his room. But no he waited until the morning and tried to demand the boy to go with him. But Myotismon’s puppets came and kidnapped the boy. That was so funny. Daemon is such a fool. He got himself locked up in the Dark Ocean, a fool’s paradise. 

And then there was Lucemon. Now he was a fighter. Lucemon had the Warriors on the ropes and almost won too. But those humans managed to defeat him in the end. Pity really. He had so much potential. It was a shame that they had to gather his data and reconfigure it. It took almost one hundred thousand years to gather and reconstructed his data into an egg and then later got him to his powerful level again. Though he prefers to be in his rookie form for some reason. 

With an annoyed grunt on how stupid boys are, she picked up a remote and pressed a button with a very well manicured nail. The screen burst to life as an image of the Dark Spore child, his father, and three of the other Chosen Children appeared on the screen. A cruel smile came across her lips, followed by a wicked laugh. The human adult was so fun to mess with. She didn’t care that he was attacked by two mega level digimon. He was nothing but an experiment, really; a failed experiment. 

The human adult was too concerned with hurting his child. She had nothing against the child really, but he had a wonderful power that she wanted. This child was being guarded by the Neutral Darkness. This type of Darkness was something that interested her. It was also the fact that the child was cute and could easily be used as she sees fit. Yes the child is something all right. 

The boy possesses the Millenniummon’s Dark Spore. One of the most power forces of Darkness there is. Daemon had the right idea that they could use it, but the way he did it was wrong. 

Leaning in her chair and sipping on some red wine, she thought more about this. It didn’t matter it her experiment was destroyed. She could care less. However, she wanted the child. But how was the question. The Chosen Children of Friendship, Courage, and Miracles was not going to make it easy for her. 

She stared at the screen as she saw the child waking up looking like new. The Neutral Darkness has picked its favorite, its child.

“Wonderful,” she mused to herself. Things were getting interesting.

Taking another sip of her wonderful drink. She thought and planned. Pressing another button she saw the children leaving the Digital World. If they where to rule this world they need an ally; an ally that knew the Digital World through hardship and experience. An ally that has seen the Darkness and has overcome it powers, but not fully. 

A thought came to her mind as she envisioned the child as the Kaiser. Yes the child had experience all right. He was with the Legendary Tamer. There was another child too. The one with who holds the purified Darkness. Yes, he would do too. 

With plans forming in her head. She pressed the button again to see the Warrior of Darkness. He was with his mother, helping her. This was too awfully cute. She wanted to be sick and gag. Taking a swig of her wine, hoping of getting that vile taste of goodness out of her mouth. 

Changing the channel, she saw Daemon attempting to open the portal. _Moran,_ she thought. Doesn’t he know that he cannot open a portal that is not within link to the Digital and Human World? The Dark Ocean is a separate world all together. Clicking her to tough in irrational, she turned off the screen.

What was she going to do with him? She was the Goddess of Darkness, for evils sake. Why was she surrounded by idiots? 

She sighed and began to study her nails. It was hard being her sometimes by now was not the time to complain. She needs to figure out a way to get those two boys. Plans formed in her head. Plan after plan after plan, she thought and tossed away. None of them were good enough, especially with the Child of Friendship around. A thought came to her when she though of how the children were arguing among themselves. The children were divided. Yes that would work. She’ll use that against them. She wondered what would happen if there was more division, more arguments, more chaos. Yes, with a plan like this in play, she could get the children before they realize what was happening.

Now all she needed was bait and an old friend.


	2. Chapter 1: Kindness and Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Set after the epilogue of Saved By Love. Our heros are off to the Chosen Children Meeting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AS: Here's Chapter 1 of Rise of the Demon Lord
> 
> Ken: It's amazing what you can do in two day!
> 
> Leafmon1995: I know.
> 
> Takeru: I like how you did this chapter.
> 
> Daisuke: Yeah! Especially with the Spoiler and the Spoiler and the Spoiler!
> 
> Leafmon1995: *Hits Dai with Kido stick* NO SPOILERS! NO TALKY! NO GIVING AWAY STORY!
> 
> Ken: Enjoy Chapter 1 and let us know what you think. Remember this story takes place after the Epilogue of Saved By Love. Read this first if you haven't already.

It was a bright and beautiful day. The birds were chirping, the squirrels were squeaking, and of course Taichi and Yamato were arguing. Ken groaned. They did not have time for this. Koushiro was waiting for them and they were already late.

Ken had managed to drag his boyfriend out of the mansion, with the determination to get to the meeting on time. Unfortunately Taichi and Daisuke were laughing the entire way. Yamato got fed up when Taichi said something about having someone younger then him dragging him around. And the result was a big argument between Taichi and Yamato.

Sigh.

Ken looked at his best friend and wondered if they should intervened. Daisuke didn’t look to concern though. He seemed to be cheering with DemiVeemon on who would win the argument. Really? Taichi vs. Yamato? Ken shook his head in disbelief. It was bad enough that Yamato fusses over him night and day about his kidnapping, rape, and nightmares. But now he has to deal with a headache caused by them. Why couldn’t they just go to the meeting already? Ken really wanted to see the others. He hadn’t seen them in months.

With an annoyed sigh he looks at the street of moving cars. It was a busy day in Odaiba. Many of the cars were honking at each other or moving fast. Ken noticed across the street that there were trees with fully bloomed flowers and benches. There was also a park further up the street.

Ken closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. It has been awhile since he could be out in the open without his grandmother. Don’t get him wrong. He loves her to death, but after what happened, not that he blames her, she just refuses to let him go anywhere without her within eye distance. Sadly when she is not around he is forced to stay with the butler or one of the maids that has been assigned to him just in case he has an episode. Though he hadn’t had an episode for almost a whole month now. However, he was glad to be out. Daisuke and Taichi had managed to convince her that they would watch over him and assured her that they are just going to a friend’s house for a Chosen Children meeting. Surprisingly she agreed to it, with the exception that she was sending someone to accompany them.

Ken groaned, as the argument got louder. When were they going to stop? Ken opened his eyes slightly and began to rub his temple.

“Ken-chan?” Ken looks down to his partner who was in the safety of his arms.

“Yes, Minomon?” Minomon looks at him with that concerned look that he always seems to have.

“Are you okay? You’re not hearing that voice again are you?” Ken shifted his head no.

“No, it’s just a headache that’s all.” Pleased with his answer Minomon went back to staring curiously at the arguing boys.

Ken rubbed his temple again. Only this time he thought about the strange voice. About three months ago Ken had started hearing a strange voice. This voice called himself the Warrior of Steel. Ken wasn’t sure what he meant by that, but it wasn’t really important at the moment. Over time this voice began talking to him. He talked about how he was used by Darkness at one point, which Ken could relate, and was looking for his partner. Ken had asked him about who his partner was, but all the voice said was that he could not tell him for he is a spirit and not there to tell him. Ken felt bad for him and asked it there was anything he could be. The voice was surprised that he wanted to help and had asked if he can get to know Ken better. Ken was more then glad to talk to the voice in his head. Ken told him about his current life with his grandmother, his friends, his parents, his partner and boyfriend, and about the Darkness. The voice in turn talked about his life before he was killed and purified, allies that were also corrupted by darkness at one point, himself, and about his love for Shakespeare.

Ken felt sympathy for the voice when he talked about the bad things he did in his life. But told him the Corrupted Darkness is very powerful and often tries to hurt people of the light. Ken should know he had been the Kaiser and had been at the mercy of that Corrupted Darkness for three weeks during his kidnapping. The voice was grateful for his kind words and even apologized for making Ken relive those painful memories of his abuse and rape. Ken brushed it off though. He told the voice that it was okay. He has been trying to get over it and talking to someone who can relate helped. Ken told him that when he talked to him it was as if the memories were distant at best, if that made any sense. The voice said it did and asked it he like Shakespeare. Ken smiled and said he did. Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, and Othello were his favorites. The Warrior of Steel laughs and begins to recite Hamlet’s “To Be or Not To Be”. It was quite beautiful.

 _“Good day Ken. How are you today?”_ Ken blinked as he felt the spirit of his new friend enter his mind. The Warrior of Steel usually doesn’t talk to him until nighttime or during lunchtime.

_I’m fine thank you. How about you?_

_“Mine day hath been quite boring. Mine other friends has't been bothering me all day. Those gents art annoying, especially the Warriors of Earth and Wood.”_ Ken chucked softly inside his mind.

 _They can’t be that bad._ The Warrior of Steel groaned.

_“Aye those gents can. But that's not why I’m contacting you now.”_

_What you mean?_

_“The Warrior who holds my spirit is coming thy way. He is meeting his cousin today. I am with him. We will meet as well, my partner. Farewell.”_ Ken’s eyes widen. Partner? Ken was his partner? Well, that would explain why they talk so much and have similar interests. But than who’s this other Warrior that his second partner was talking about?

“KEN!” Ken spun around in surprise. Yamato and Taichi had thankfully stopped arguing when a teenager in a red shirt, green jacket, and grey slacks called his name, running towards them. Ken’s eyes widen at the sight of the boy. He knew who the boy was, but what was more shocking was the two spirits of human like digimon floating next to him. The first digimon spirit looked like a black lion man, while the other looked like a walking mirror man, with mirrors as his face, chest, and shields that were on both on his arms.

“Kōichi?”

* * *

 

Kōichi run down the streets of Odaiba as he looked for his younger cousin. His mother had gotten a call that morning from his other grandmother. Despite the divorce between his parents, his father’s mother still has a very good relationship with his mother and even gives them support every month. It was a shame she lived a little far from Meguro though.

He would have liked to visit his younger cousin more often, especially with the hell he went through over the past several years. He couldn’t believe that his cousin was abused by his parents, kidnapped and even raped by them even. What worried him more was that his cousin was a Chosen Child like him and has been used by the forces of Darkness. It saddens him really. His younger cousin has such a kind and gentle soul.

Loweemon had told him about the events in the Digital World that involved his cousin and his adventure. He was taken aback when he heard how Darkness had used his cousin for evil. Though he was glad that there were people to save him in the end. However, these people were Chosen Children as well. From what he heard from his grandmother they weren’t getting along very well, ever since Ken was kidnapped for three weeks a couple months back. With a sigh he wondered how his younger cousin was holding up.

His grandmother had told him about what happen. Ever since he got back he has been slowly recovering. His boyfriend, best friend, and best friend’s boyfriend now lives in the mansion with them, but she was still worried. He talks to himself sometimes, as if talking to someone who is not there, but she assumed it was a coping mechanism for all the abuse he has been through. His cousin’s friends were still fighting among themselves, though, and the majority of them haven’t even come to see him. She was worried about his safety and was wondering if he and Koji could stay for a week or so and maybe help him.

When Kōichi told his brother about the call, well, let’s just say Koji was not a happy person. He was more then ready to take the next train to Odaiba, but he had a huge Kido competition for the next two days. His brother did promise to come as soon as the competition was over. And even offered to tell the others since the spirits had been rather restless lately. Even Loweemon has been nervous about the rising darkness in the Digital World. But it was what he said that made him nervous.

_“Darkness is rising, Kōichi. Be careful. The Chosen of the Neutral and Purified Darkness is the key to salvation, as well as destruction. The Corrupted Darkness will try at nothing to obtain both. Be careful.”_

Kōichi shivered slightly. Hasn’t the Corrupted Darkness done enough? Hasn’t both he and his cousin suffered enough? Why was Darkness always trying to hurt and destroy things?

_“Tis a quite quaint day, is t not?”_

Kōichi almost tripped in surprise, when Mercurymon appeared next to him. Kōichi kept his eyes in front of him as he asked, “Where have you been?”

Mercurymon simply smiled as he floated next to him. _“I has’t been around.”_

 _“Probably went to talk to his partner.”_ Loweemon said as he appeared next to Kōichi. Kōichi blinked in shock as he realized that’s must have been what Mercurymon was doing. Why else would he leave in the middle of the night?

 _“How did you know?”_ Mercurymon said sharply at the Human Spirit of Darkness.

Loweemon smirked behind his mask. _“JagerLoweemon and I followed you one night. I have to say he’s a very nice boy, much like Kōichi.”_

_“You dog! You spied on me?”_

_“We weren’t spying. It was more like we saw you leave and followed you to see where you disappear every night.”_

_“That’s still spying!”_

Kōichi sighed as the Human Spirits of Steel and Darkness argued. It was a good thing no one can see them except maybe him and the other Warriors. He did wondered who Mercurymon’s partner was?

“Damn it Taichi! It was not funny?”

“At least I’m not the one grumbling like Daisuke when he doesn’t want to attend the meeting!”

Kōichi looked up in the direction of the argument. Outside one of the local shops was a group of four boys and four digimon. The blonde with a Gabumon was arguing with the brunette who had an Agumon. With them were the other two boys. The boy with the DemiVeemon was yelling at the brunette for what he said, while the boy with the Minomon was ignoring the fight and looking across the street.

Kōichi smiles as his cousin turns around in surprise to face him when he calls his name. Kōichi noticed that his cousin’s eyes went wide in shock as his eyes travel from Loweemon, to Kōichi, and then to Mercurymon. Wait does he see them? If he does than…

 _“Look Mercurymon your partner! And it looks like he can see us too.”_ Loweemon said with an amused tone in his voice.

_“Shut it!”_

Kōichi stops in front of his cousin and smiles at him. He paid no mind to the other three boys looking at him with suspicion.

“Kōichi?”

“Hi, Ken.” Kōichi noticed that Ken’s eyes looking curiously as Mercurymon. So he was right. Ken can see him. Then that means that Ken is the new Warrior of Steel.

“What are you doing here?” Kōichi looked at him in confusion.

“Grandma sent me to look for you. Didn’t she tell you that I was visiting and staying for a week or so?” Ken frowned at him and shook his head no.

“She didn’t tell me that you were coming. She said that someone was supposed to be accompanying me to my friend’s house. Even though I told her I was just going to my friends house with Tai, Dai, and Yama.” Kōichi kind of figured that’s what probably happened.

“Ken, who’s this?” The boy with the DemiVeemon asked.

Ken turned to face his friends. “Guys this is my cousin, Kōichi Kimura. Kōichi, this is my best friend, Daisuke Motomiya, and his partner DemiVeemon.” Ken points to the boy with the DemiVeemon. “This is his boyfriend, Taichi Kamiya, and his partner Agumon.” He points to the brunette with the Agumon. “This is my boyfriend, Yamato Ishida, and his partner Gabumon.” Ken points to the blonde with the Gabumon. “And his is my partner Minomon.” Ken lifted the small pinecone digimon from his arms for him to see. Minomon smiled at Kōichi.

“Hi, Kōichi! It’s nice to meet you.” The little digimon squeaked, making Kōichi and the two spirits laugh slightly.

 _“Cute little guy, isn’t he?”_ Loweemon said, bumping Mercurymon with his elbow.

 _“Indeed.”_ Mercury replied before attempting to hit him with a mirror and miss.

“Hi, Minomon,” Kōichi replied with a smile, fully aware of Ken’s glances to Mercurymon. “It’s nice to meet you too.”

“Likewise.”

“Ken?” Ken’s eyes flicked back to him.

“Yes?”

“Aren’t you supposed to be at a meeting or something?” Ken blinked at him in confusion, but it was Daisuke who answered.

“We were just about to start going.” Daisuke looked at Taichi and Yamato and points to them. “Last one to reach Koushiro’s house gets to spend a whole day with Jun!” Daisuke winks at Ken, before taking off. Taichi and Yamato paled as Daisuke mentioned Jun, before bolting after him.

Ken sighs as they walk at a slower place to Koushiro’s place. The three boys and digimon were further down the street due to Daisuke’s little challenge. Ken looks at the two spirits as they walk before asking, “Who are they Kōichi? Are you the Warrior that the Warrior of Steel told me about?”

Kōichi smiles, wondering faintly why Mercurymon never told Ken his name. “You see them?” Ken nods his head. “Well, yes. I am a Warrior.” Kōichi looks at his partner.

_“Hello, Child of Kindness. My name is Loweemon. I’m Kōichi’s partner.”_

Ken smiles at Loweemon. “It’s nice to meet you.” Ken then shifts his gaze to Mercurymon. “You must be the Warrior of Steel than, right?”

Mercurymon nods. _“Aye. My name is Mercurymon, Ken. It’s very nice to meet you, my partner.”_ Ken smiles at him softly and nods. Ken then faces Kōichi.

“What Warrior are you, Kōichi?” Kōichi bit his lip, not sure how his cousin would react.

“Darkness.” Kōichi studies Ken’s reaction. Wondering why he hadn’t freaked out. His digimon was glaring at him in horror though.

 _“You know the difference between the Darknesses, don’t you?”_ Loweemon asked amusedly.

“Of course.” Ken stops walking to look at his cousin and digimon. “You’re not the Corrupted Darkness. I don’t sense that from you. Though you feel similar to the Neutral Darkness, but are not.”

“You’re right.” Kōichi states as they continue walking. “My is the Purified Darkness, but how do you know of the Neutral Darkness?”

“Easy, the Neutral Darkness protects me.” Kōichi eyes widen in surprise.

“What? It protects you? How?”

“Yup. The Neutral Darkness been helping me for a while now. When I was kidnapped the Corrupted Darkness tried to enslave me again.” Ken had a pained look on his face. “It stole almost all my memories until the Neutral Darkness and my brother helped me remember them again. The Neutral Darkness also healed me of all my injuries and is helping me with my panic attacks and nightmares. I still have them, but it’s bearable.” Kōichi was amazed. His younger cousin of one year was the Chosen of the Neutral Darkness and Kindness. Usually people are afraid of Darkness and misjudge them for evil.

“Though the Corrupted Darkness still scares me though, like the Dark Ocean, Daemon, and his Goddess of Darkness.” Kōichi looks at him as they stop in front of a house that says “Izumi” on it. “I’m afraid Kōichi. Something bad is going to happen. I can feel it and I know that we are not ready. The others are mad with each other for something that happened while I was kidnaped.” Ken looks sadly at him. “This mega level digimon that attacked me and Minomon is still out there and I’m afraid she will be striking very soon.” Ken’s voice had gotten very quiet at the realization of the dangers they are up against.

Kōichi wanted to say something to make his cousin feel better. It’s obvious that he’s afraid that this digimon might go after him again. He was not going to let that happen though. He will personally fight that digimon if it meant keeping Ken safe. If he had to he’ll personally call the rest of the Warriors to help. He knew Takuya and his brother would help in a heartbeat. Koji had a soft spot for his younger cousin and wouldn’t want to see him hurt again. They were family after all. Takuya would be the same way. He has a younger brother and hates people and digimon who harms others. Kōichi knew Takuya would take charge and suggest they figure out anything about this digimon and maybe work with the Chosen Children of the Virtues.

Mercurymon gently places a hand on Ken’s shoulder, which Ken felt. Ken looks at him with fear reflected in his violet eyes.

_“Don’t be afraid. I'll protect thee. We are partners now. You'll has't me, Minomon, and the other Warriors at thy side.”_

“Thank you.” Ken says timidly. Kōichi smiles in relief and was about to say something to his cousin, but was interrupted by the sound of two beeping digivices.

Kōichi takes out his D-Tector in curiosity and notices that Ken is doing the same with his D-3. The symbol of Darkness appears on the screen before the screen begins to glow. A single strand of fractal code bursts out of his D-Tector and connects to Ken’s D-3. The Human and Beast Spirits of Steel leave Kōichi D-Tector and enters Ken’s D-3. The fractal code disappears when the transfer is complete. Ken and Kōichi watch in amazement as Ken’s D-3 morphs into a violet and green D-Tector. Ken’s D-Tector had the Crest of Kindness engraved on the sides, as well as a slot to place a small rectangular object.

Ken stares at his digivice, speechlessly. “Wh-what happen?”

“Mercurymon is your partner, so his Human and Beast Spirits were transferred into yours.” Ken blinked at him as he studies it.

“Human and Beast spirits?”

“Yes. Your digivice changed because of the spirits. You’ll be able to merge or transform with Mercurymon’s spirits.”

Both Ken and Minomon looked at Kōichi in shock. His cousin didn’t look like he didn’t believe him, but he was in shock about the turn of events. He probably be too if he was in his shoes.

“Will I be still able to digivolve to protect Ken-chan?” Minomon asks as he stares at Mercurymon. Was he able to see him this whole time?

Mercurymon smiles at the little in-training digimon. _“Aye, you’ll still be able to digivolve to all thy forms. This D-Tector is slightly different then the ones the other Warriors has’t. Since Ken is also a Chosen Child of the Virtues his D-3 just improved to hold the capabilities of the spirits. You will be able to digivolve, armor digivolve and DNA digivolve. In addition to Ken transforming with me.”_

Ken and Minomon seemed pleased with the answer. They looked happy and slightly curious. Ken studied the slot for a minute, before reaching under his shirt to lift his tag and crest that was around his neck. Ken looked at the crest and places it next to this D-Tector. The slot looked about the same size as his crest.

“Ken-chan? Do you think your Crest goes there?” Minomon asked curiously. Kōichi and the two Warriors were just as curious.

“Looks like it.” Ken said as he looks at his Crest of Kindness and then at the slot. “I wonder what’s it for though.”

 _“To help you digivolve maybe.”_ Loweemon suggested.

Kōichi wasn’t sure but they could always figure that out later. He’ll have to introduce the others to his cousin too. They will be excited to have another Warrior with them.

“Lets get inside. Who knows what trouble my best friend and boyfriend are doing?” Ken puts his D-Tector away and glanced at his Warrior. “Will the others be able to see you?”

_“No, only Warriors can. Why?”_

“The others wont be able to see you so it might be hard to explain the D-Tector and what it does.” Ken frowned slightly. “There’s a lot of tension right now and I’m not sure introducing you will be a good idea Kōichi, especially with you being the Warrior of Darkness. I don’t want you being shunned by them.”

Loweemon looks at Kōichi in concern before returning his attention back to Ken. _“Among the Chosen Children who do you trust more?”_

Ken thought for a moment before replying, “Well that would be Daisuke and Yamato. Daisuke saved me from the Darkness and is my Jogress partner. He was the first one to forgive and trust me. Yamato has also been in contact by Darkness. He knows its tricks and even saw the Neutral Darkness when it tried to heal me.”

Kōichi sighed in relief. They could start with them and maybe Taichi too. He just hopes the meeting with the Chosen Children will go all right.

 _“It will be fine Kōichi. Let’s go.”_ Kōichi nods to Loweemon as they follow Ken into the Izumi residence.


	3. Chapter 2: Chosen Tension; Warrior Insight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to Ken. Daisuke talks to Mrs. Izumi. There is tension among the Chosen. The Warrior of Light and Darkness talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafmon1995: Hello readers!
> 
> Daisuke: How much ice tea did you have today?
> 
> Leafmon1995: Don't know. 4, 5 maybe...
> 
> Ken: Anyway here is chapter too.
> 
> Daisuke: And we start of with me and not Takeru.
> 
> Takeru: I'm in here too.
> 
> Daisuke: Not really. You have what three lines maybe.
> 
> Takeru*growls* Ill get you for that.
> 
> Daisuke: *Laughs and runs from the blonde*
> 
> Ken: Enjoy the fic. Please review, follow, and fav.
> 
> Leafmon1995: Thank you!

Daisuke huffed as he ran up the stupid stairs to Koushiro’s place. Taichi and Yamato were still a few stairs behind. They looked too tired to argue though. Good! Less headaches for Ken! Daisuke rang the doorbell and was happily greeted by Mrs. Izumi.

“Hello boys. How are you?” Daisuke smiles at Mrs. Izumi.

“Good Mrs. Izumi! Where’s Koushiro?”

“He’s in his room with the others. He told me you boys were coming.” Mrs. Izumi looks at us and frowns slightly. “Where is Ken? Is he not coming?”

“Ken should be here soon. His grandmother sent Ken’s cousin to accompany him. They are walking here. He should be here in a little bit.” Daisuke replies with a smile. Mrs. Izumi sighs in relief and motions them to come in. Daisuke walks in, followed by Taichi and Yamato.

“How is Ken holding up?” Mrs. Izumi asked after Taichi dragged Yamato towards Koushiro’s room.

“He’s doing better.” Daisuke answered. “He still gets nightmares and minor panic attacks, but it’s not as bad as before.”

“That’s a relief. The poor dear has been through a lot. No child should have to go through from what he has. No child should have to endure such cruelty from someone whose supposed to be protecting them.” Her voice quivered slightly, but it was expected. She saw Ken at the hospital both times. The first was when Ken’s father beat him when he came out to his parents. And the second time was when they rescued Ken from his father. Despite the soft Darkness healing Ken’s external injuries, it wasn’t able to do anything about his internal or emotional injuries.

Ken still suffers from panic attacks when he’s with a big group of people. He wasn’t sure if Ken would get a panic attack or not when he sees the others, but he insisted that he wanted to go and see his friends. Hopefully Ken will be fine with him, Taichi, Yamato, and his cousin around. Daisuke stops walking when Mrs. Izumi gently pulls him to a stop. She directs him to the sofa and they both sit down. Daisuke saw the hesitant look on her face.

“Do you think he’ll react badly to me this time?” So that’s what that look was for.

Daisuke wasn’t sure how to answer that. After that day Ken had been terrified of adults, especially those of the male kind. The only one who Ken hadn’t been afraid of was his grandmother. It was heartbreaking when Ken was terrified of his sister and his parents. Jun and his parents were shocked when Ken reacted badly to them when they visited him in the hospital. It had taken three long weeks before Ken was comfortable and not freaking out when he was around them. However, Ken was still nervous whenever his father was around. Thankfully, Ken doesn’t freak out anymore when his father talks to him or hugs him. Though his folks hated to see Ken in such a state. His parents saw him as a second son and did everything they could to make Ken less afraid of them. Even Jun helps out since she saw Ken as the little brother that she likes. Not that Jun doesn’t love him or anything; it’s just that Daisuke has a love/annoy relationship with his sister.

Daisuke thought about Mrs. Izumi’s question. Ken had the same reaction when the Izumi’s visited. However, Mrs. Izumi was more hurt then her husband was. She cared for Ken deeply and hated seeing Ken afraid of her. Daisuke remembered that she came to the mansion many times in the past five months helping with the cooking and cleaning. Ken had gotten less scared of her over time, however, considering how Ken hasn’t seen her in three weeks could change things.

“I’m not sure, Mrs. Izumi. Ken has been having trouble getting over his phobia of adults. I’m guessing that’s why his grandmother has him home schooled. However, Ken was insistent in coming here. I know he wants to put the past behind him and you have helped him when you took care of some of the chores everyday. Hopefully he’ll wont act as scared around you, however, he might be nervous around you though.”

Mrs. Izumi looked a little worried at the answer, but she knew this type of stuff took time. Ken was still fragile emotionally.

“Alright. I don’t want Ken to be afraid of me anymore, but I’ll wait if that’s what it takes.” She smiles as we stand. “Go on and join the others. I’m sure they are waiting for you. I’ll send Ken in when he arrives.”

“Okay.” Daisuke says as he turns and walks towards Koushiro’s room. As he turns the corner, he notices that Yamato and Taichi were in the hall. They looked angry. Why?

“Guys? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” Yamato replied flatly.

“Let’s go in. Ken will be here soon.” Taichi replied in a monotone.

Before they walked in Daisuke wonder briefly what just happened, but he pushed it aside for later. Maybe Ken can help him decipher the moods of their boyfriends later. When Daisuke entered the room he got the feeling why both of his senpais were acting strangely. Koushiro was at his computer desk talking to Gennai. On the right side of the room were Miyako, Mimi, Iori, and Sora. On the left were Hikari, Takeru, and Joe. Hikari and Takeru both got up to greet their brothers and even asked where Ken was. Miyako, Mimi, and Sora were sending them daggers. Iori looked troubled and unsure. He was most likely on that side to keep the peace.

“Tai, where is Ken?” Hikari asked worriedly. Hikari and Takeru were among the ones who had witnessed Ken’s panic attacks and know full well that he cannot be left alone due to that reason.

“You didn’t leave him alone, did you Niisan?” Takeru’s asked just as worried.

“What’s the big deal?” Miyako asked in huff.

“He’s a big boy and doesn’t need his big, bad boyfriend to care for him.” Mimi continued. Daisuke saw Yamato forcing himself not to attack the girls.

“Don’t worry, Hikari. We ran into Ken’s older cousin on the way here.” Taichi reassured his sister.

“Miss. Mockingbird wouldn’t let Ken go, unless he was accompanied by his cousin. They’ll be here soon.” Daisuke added.

Koushiro looked at them with an unreadable expression. “Does this cousin know about the Digital World or about Digimon?”

Daisuke shrugged. “I’m not sure. We just met him, but he didn’t seem surprised when he saw our Digimon. He even talked to Minomon when Ken introduced us.” Koushiro raised an eyebrow in thought.

“Interesting. I guess I would have to ask when they get here.”

“How’s Ken-kun?” Daisuke smiles at Iori.

“Better. He’s not like a hundred percent or anything. He’s still got some issues to work out though.” Iori nodded. He was aware of Ken’s panic attacks and was quite disturbed by them. He was sad and constantly asked if there was anything he could do to help.

“Where is Ken-kun? I haven’t seen him in months.” Yamato glared at Sora as she spoke.

“Well it’s not like you ever cared in the first place. You didn’t help when he was kidnapped! You haven’t visited him when we took him to the hospital! Nor did you come by when he retuned home!” Sora glared back at him.

“Why on earth would I want to go somewhere with a buffoon like you everywhere? You act like you know everything and are the only one who cares for Ken! We all care for him! So don’t go acting like you have the right to yell at us when you are the one who refused to listen to reason!”

Daisuke and Taichi held Yamato back as Sora and Yamato cursed out each other. Miyako and Mimi only watched and nodded whenever Sora made a point. This just ticked Yamato off more. The two started screaming at each other. Koushiro, Joe, and Iori tried to calm them down, but nothing worked. What was he going to do?

* * *

 

Ken looks nervously at the door. He knew he had to go in, but a sudden fear was creeping in. He hated this. Why was he so afraid of adults? He knew Mrs. Izumi would never hurt him, but that feeling was just there. Why can’t he be normal? Normal kids don’t have to deal with the problems that he deals with. Life was unfair.

“Ken?” Ken feels a warm hand on his shoulder, totally unaware that he was trembling slightly.

“Yeah?”

“Are you okay?” Kōichi asked in concern. Ken gulped for air. Why was it so hard to breathe?

“I think…” Ken forced himself to close his eyes. He suddenly felt very lightheaded. His chest began to hurt as an overwhelming fear hit him. Ken vaguely heard Minomon yelling that he was having a panic attack. Ken barley registered his cousin pulling his trembling body into a hug and whispering words into his ear that he could not hear. Ken did however see and hear Mercurymon within his mind.

* * *

 

It was merely a reaction when he saw Ken beginning to tremble. One minute he was fine, but then the next he was trembling and leaving his current state of mind. He had seen Ken having a panic attack before when he visited him during the nighttime and noon. However, he never thought that Ken would experience a panic attack in broad daylight.

He could feel his partner’s overwhelming fear. Ken eyes were closed and he seemed totally unaware of the Warrior of Darkness’s soft words and gentle hug. Mercurymon focused his mind on his partner and felt his spirit disappear from the physical world.

Mercurymon looks around as he appears in Ken’s psyche. Mercurymon found Ken whimpering on the ground. Chains surrounded Ken, trapping him in place, as varies shadows insulted him. Mercurymon felt something inside him snap as the shadows took the form of Ken’s father and mother. They were mocking him, telling him he wasn’t good enough, telling him that he was nothing but a piece of trash that deserved to be punished. They laughed at him as Ken sobs and tries to fight back their lies. The shadow version of Ken’s father laughs as he retells the painful memories of him beating and raping Ken. This made Ken only more distressed. He sobbed for the shadows to go away, to leave him alone. When the shadows simply laughed at him. Ken cried for Wormmon and Mercurymon to help him.

Mercurymon felt his protective instincts that he didn’t know he had kick in. Mercurymon ran in the direction that his partner was in, pushing back any shadows that that dare get in his way. The shadows that were tormenting his partner saw him. Dark energy surrounds them as they shoot shadow balls at him. Mercurymon raises his mirrors and absorbs the attack and repels the attack back at them.

“Dark Reflection!”

The shadows screamed as they were attacked with their own attacks, with twice the power. Within seconds of the attack, they disappeared. With a sigh of relief he runs up to Ken and begins to remove the chains that surrounded him. Ken continues to sob even after he removes all the chains. He pulls Ken into an embrace, rubbing his back as he did so. Ken’s sobs slowly reduced to mere sniffles and heavy breathing.

Mercurymon gently wipes away a tear that was still on Ken’s face. “Art thee alright?”

Ken nods ever so slightly and looks up at him. “Yes. Thank you for coming after me. It usual takes me several hours to fight them off.” Mercurymon felt bad. This was one of his more overwhelming panic attacks. It was odd really. He hadn’t had one of these attacks at this height in over a month or so now.

“It’s mine pleasure. Thee art not alone now. I will help thee with thy attacks.” Ken smiles at him in gratitude.

“Thank you, Mercurymon. Thank you so much.”

“Thee art welcome. Let’s go. Kōichi must be worried about thee.” Mercurymon smiles as Ken relaxes. Ken smiles in return as they both leave Ken’s psyche.

* * *

 

As Ken returns from his panic attack the first thing he noticed was that he was being held by someone. The next thing he noticed were the voices of his cousin, Mrs. Izumi, and his digimon. His cousin was whispering words of reassurance to him as he held him gently. Ken was breathing heavily as his body slowly stops shaking. Five sighs of relief can be heard from around him.

“His panic attack is passing.” Mrs. Izumi said in relief.

 _“Good job, Mercurymon.”_ Loweemon praised his partner.

_“Thanks.”_

“Ken? Can you hear me?” His cousin asked quietly.

Ken took a few deep breathes before replying. His heart was pounding very hard in his chest and was also very tired. “I-I think so.” Ken rested his head on his cousin’s shoulder. Kōichi gave him a soft squeeze as if afraid he would have another attack. Ken opened his eyes and looks sleepily at his cousin. Ken meets his cousin’s eyes and sees concern in his blue eyes. Ken smiles faintly, which seems to calm his cousin down a bit.

“How are you feeling?” He asks.

“Tired.” It was true. Ken always seems to feel tired after he has a panic attack.

“Here you go dear.” Ken looks up and finally notices that he was in a bedroom. How did he get here? Mrs. Izumi smiles at him as she hands him a cup of tea. Ken accepts the tea and takes a sip. Ken sighs as he drinks the calming beverage. He did like how Mrs. Izumi makes her teas. “Good to have you back with us. You’ve been out of it for a good hour.” An hour? Well that’s a lot shorter then he expected, but what about the others? They might be mad if he missed the meeting.

“What about the others?” Ken asks as Kōichi takes the emptied cup from him and gives it back to Mrs. Izumi.

“The meeting ended twenty minutes ago. I’m sure my son will tell you tomorrow. Right now you should get some rest.” Ken felt disappointed that he missed the meeting. He really wanted to see the others, but it couldn’t be helped. Did they all leave then? And what about his grandmother? She wanted him to call her after the meeting was done.

“Grandma?”

“I’ve called her already. She agrees you should get some rest and spend the night. Daisuke and Kōichi are going to be staying with you. Everyone else has been sent home.” Ken tries to cover up a yawn as he rests on his cousin’s shoulder. “Get some rest dear. I’ll check up on you later.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Izumi.” His cousin said.

“Not at all.” And with that she left the room and closed the door.

* * *

 

Kōichi gently tucks his cousin into bed. Ken had fallen asleep shortly after Mrs. Izumi had left. He was glad Mrs. Izumi came rushing to the front door when Ken suddenly had his panic attack. He wasn’t sure what he would have done. He felt so helpless when Ken had his panic attack. Ken barely took notice of his presence when he tried to comfort him. Was this what grandma had to go through when his panic attacks happen? Was it always this bad?

Kōichi watches his cousin as he sleeps. He couldn’t imagine what his younger cousin must be going through. His grandmother was right about worrying about Ken. When they came into the house the other Chosen were fighting with each other. They only stopped when Daisuke heard Mrs. Izumi rushed them inside to the guest room. After that Daisuke, Taichi, and Yamato ran after them, but Mrs. Izumi wouldn’t have it. She heard the argument as well and demanded they go on with the meeting without Ken. The three were distressed at seeing Ken in such a state, but complied with the women. Kōichi heard bits and pieces of what the Chosen were talking about, but really paid no mind to it. He was to busy worrying about his younger cousin.

Kōichi quietly stands up from the bed, careful not to wake Ken, and stretches. He had been in that one position for almost an hour now. Kōichi thought about what he heard from the Chosen. This guy named Gennai was telling the Chosen about some strange activities in the Digital World. Many of the Digimon have been attacked and are either destroyed or kidnaped by the unknown Digimon. This Gennai person informed them that the Holy Beasts, Divas, and the Three Celestial Angeles are preparing for war. He had asked them for assistance for the enemy is after the Neural and Purified Darkness. He was glad he wasn’t there though. The Chosen freaked out and demanded why should they help Darkness. One of the boys mentioned something about all Darkness being evil and that they have no business helping it.

Kōichi cringed at the thought. The Chosen might not like him then. Ken had the right idea about not introducing him to his friends. But then how would they react when they find out that Ken is the Neutral Darkness? Would they shun him? Leave him to fend for himself against this enemy? Kōichi shook that thought out of his head. Kōichi didn’t know the Chosen at all. But he did know that three of the Chosen would never abandon his cousin. All three of them risked their lives to save him. He could at least give them a benefit of a doubt.

Kōichi walked to the nightstand table and picked up his cell phone. He dialed a number that he knew from heart. As Kōichi waited for the line to pick up; Kōichi thought about what this Gennai person had said. He instructed the Chosen that they cant fight the enemy alone. They are going to need the help of the Original Chosen Children, the Legendary Warrior.

Gennai told them a brief summary of when Ophanimon summoned them and how they saved the Digital World. The Chosen didn’t believe that humans could turn into Digimon, which was not surprising to Kōichi . They asked who the Celestial Angels were and why they never heard of them? Kōichi was shocked to learn that the Celestials are commanded under the Holy Beast, Xuanwumon. This Holy Beast is the oldest of the four and had wanted help ruling his quadrant.

Kōichi ’s thoughts were interrupted as the other line picked up.

_“Hey bro, what’s up?”_

“Hey Koji. How’s the tournament?” Kōichi asked in a low voice. He didn’t want to accidentally wake up his cousin.

_“Good! Half of the guys got disqualified or lost todays match. At this rate I should be home at around noon tomorrow.”_

“That great Koji.” Kōichi wasn’t sure if it was the way he replied or maybe the tone in voice that made his twin brother concerned.

 _“Kōichi, are you and Ken okay?”_ Kōichi sighed and briefly looked at his cousin. Ken was still sleeping peacefully with Minomon snuggled cutely by the pillow. Mercurymon was sitting on the bed watching the both of them.

“Not really.” Kōichi said simply.

_“Kōichi?”_

“Ken had a very bad panic attack.” Koji gasped on the other line. “I felt so helpless Koji. All I could do was try and comfort him, while Mercurymon helped him with whatever fear that caused his attack. Grandma was right to worry.”

_“Kōichi, calm down! You can’t do anything when he goes into a panic attack. All you can do is comfort him until he calms down.”_

“Yeah, you’re right.”

_“Of course I am. Now then, what do mean Mercurymon helped him? Is Ken Mercurymon’s partner?”_

“Yeah. It’s a long story and there’s a lot I need to tell you.”

_“I’ve got time.”_

Kōichi signed quietly. This was going to be a long day. “Remember when the spirits were acting strangely for the past few months?”

_“Yeah. How can I forget? Lobomon and KendoGarurumon were saying something about the rising of the Corrupted Darkness and how the Neutral and Purified Darkness are in danger. However, he never said who the Neutral Darkness is.”_

“Loweemon told me the same. Me and Ken are the Purified and Neutral Darkness.”

_“KEN? How is he the Neutral Darkness?”_

“Ken told me that when the Corrupted Darkness tried to steal his memories when he was kidnaped. I’m not sure how or when, but the Neutral Darkness healed him when he was rescued. It also helps him with his panic attacks and nightmares.”

_“Damn! Both you and Ken are in danger then. We are going have to get the others to help protect you guys.”_

“We are not that helpless, bro.” Kōichi hated when his younger brother acted like he had to protect him. “I have my spirits to protect me and Ken has Mercurymon and Minomon to protect him.” Kōichi could practically hear his brother raising an eyebrow at him. “Mercurymon’s been leaving in the middle of the night. I found out today that the reason was because he was looking for his partner.”

 _“And Ken is his partner.”_ His brother finished his train of thought. _“Since Ken was already a Chosen, did his digivice change into a D-Tector?”_

“Kind of. When the spirits went into Ken’s D-3 it changed into a slightly modified D-Tector.”

_“What you mean ‘modified’?”_

“Ken’s D-Tector is green and violet and is decorated with his crest. There is also a slot, which is believed to fit his crest. Mercurymon told us that Minomon would still be able to digivolve, armor digivolve, and DNA digivolve. In addition to Ken transforming with Mercurymon.”

_“Your right, his is different. I guess it is because he was already a Chosen to begin with and a Chosen of the Virtues at that. I heard from Lobomon that they are powerful since these crests are the Chosen’s most powerful trait. What’s Ken’s?”_

Kōichi smiles as he replies, “Kindness.” Koji laughs on the other line.

_“I should have known. He is one of the most kindest and sweetest person we know.”_

Kōichi agreed with his brother before continuing his story. “Ken told me that he feels something bad is going to happen.”

_“He may be right. I was getting the same feeling too. What did he say?”_

“He’s afraid that digimon that kidnapped him and tortured him is going to strike soon. He was telling me how the other Chosen are not getting along right now and are not ready. I didn’t realize how bad the situation was until Ken got a panic attack before the meeting. I heard the other Chosen arguing when Mrs. Izumi dragged us into the guest room. The fight was not pretty bro. They were at each others throats.”

Koji groaned in annoyance on the other line. He could understand why. If they were fighting among themselves how can they be expected to defeat his new enemy or at least protect their fragile cousin?

_“Damn! These are the people that are supposed to be protecting our cousin? No wonder they failed to keep him safe the first time!”_

Kōichi winced slightly at his brother’s outburst. Koji gets very protective when he or Ken is in danger. He already hated himself for not being able to do anything when Ken got kidnapped and raped.

“I might have to agree with you on that. There’s more though.” Kōichi rubbed his temple as his brother gave him the okay to continue. “The Holy Beast and the Celestial Angels are getting ready for war against the enemy. This digimon named Gennai informed the Chosen about us and wanted them to get us to help.” Koji huffed on the other line. “However, the Chosen are not so fond with Darkness and believes that all Darkness is evil.”

_“You got to be kidding me!”_

“Nope,” Kōichi said dryly. “I’m not. One of the boys demanded this Gennai to explain why they should help the Neutral and Purified Darkness if it is evil.”

Koji ranted on the other line for a good five minutes before asking, _“So these jerks would not help you or Ken if they found out?”_ Kōichi could clearly hear his brother’s impatience and dislike for these Chosen. Kōichi had come to the same conclusion too. It was possible that Ken could be shunned by his own friends. Ken would be devastated and completely vulnerable.

Kōichi sighed. “It could be possible. Ken has at least three good friends, including his boyfriend, that would not abandon him, but I’m not sure.” Koji sighed on the other line.

 _“This is a problematic situation, Niisan.”_ Kōichi agreed with him. _“I’m going to call Takuya and tell him what happened. Hopefully the others will be able to travel to grandma’s mansion tomorrow. Ken’s going to need protection and we need to teach him about Spirit Evolution.”_ Kōichi hummed his agreement, but it didn’t mean he had to like it. If he had his way, Ken would be at home in a nice warm bed surround by people that loves him. He would be nowhere near the enemy or the forces of the Corrupted Darkness again. He and the others will face it for him _“Is he awake?”_

“No. He’s asleep right now.”

Koji sighed on the other line again. _“Sleep will do him some good, I guess.”_ There was the sound of someone calling his brother from afar. _“Hey, Kōichi I have to let you go. The second half of the competition is about start. I’ll talk to you later.”_

“Okay, bro. Good luck.”

_“Thanks! Take care, the both of you. K?”_

“Don’t worry Koji. We’ll be fine. See you tomorrow.”

_“I’ll stop worrying when both you and Ken are safe and out of dangers. Laters.”_

“Bye.” Kōichi clicked his cell off and sighed heavily. His brother took the news better than he thought. But why did he feel that something was going to happen?

 _“Kōichi , we have a problem.”_ Kōichi turned to his partner in question.

“What’s wrong, Loweemon?”

_“Someone’s at the door and it is not the female.”_

Kōichi looks at the door in question and walks towards it. He places his hand on the doorknob and opens the door. Kōichi stood there frozen in place as he comes face to face with Ken’s best friend. Kōichi stiffens as the boy narrows his eyes angrily, crossing his arms across his chest, and tapping his foot in a sign of impatience.

“We need to talk.”


	4. Chapter 3: A Talk of Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisuke and Kōichi talks about Ken and what he heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafmon1995: Hi reader! I'm here with chapter 3!
> 
> Daisuke: There's a lot of talking in this one.
> 
> Ken: I don't know? I kind of like the interaction in this one.
> 
> Takeru: I'm not in this!
> 
> Daiuske: No one asked you TJ! *Two boys arguing*
> 
> Ken & Leafmon1995: Anyway...
> 
> Leafmon1995: Please enjoy this chapter.
> 
> Ken: And like, follow, fav, and review.
> 
> Leafmon1995: I love all review. So keep them coming!
> 
> Ken & AS: Enjoy!

Kōichi sighs as Daisuke walks into the room quietly. Daisuke doesn’t say anything to him as he walks up to Ken and sit at the corner of the bed that Mercurymon was not occupying. Kōichi watches as the boy tucks a hair under Ken’s ear. Ken sighs softly in his sleep. 

“He looks peaceful. It’s been awhile.” Daisuke spoke quietly.

“Yeah. Grandma said that Ken gets pretty bad nightmares.”

“He does. We usually have trouble getting him to go back to sleep after he gets them. There are times were Ken doesn’t sleep all day until his grandmother gives him a sleeping pill to force him to.” Kōichi frowned. There are better ways to getting someone to fall asleep and not dream. “Though his nightmares and panic attacks hadn’t been that bad for over a month now. It’s odd how he had a bad one today.”

“So this type of attack doesn’t happen often?” Daisuke looks at him.

“Ken hasn’t had a panic attack like this for about a month now. What happened Kōichi? What happened before he had his panic attack and who is this Mercurymon?”

Kōichi sighed; he was wondering when Daisuke would ask. It was only a matter of time. Kōichi took a deep breath wanting to get something off his chest first. “How much did you hear?” Daisuke raised a maroon eyebrow at him.

“Almost the whole conversation. I know you have something to do with the Original Chosen that Gennai told us about. I don’t understand this whole turning into a digimon thing or these Darknesses, but that doesn’t matter right now. You can tell me that part later. Ken is my main concern right now. If Ken is in danger I need to know.”

_“Kōichi, I think you should tell him. I have a good feeling about him.”_ Kōichi sighs at his partner.

“I have to agree with the floating lion. You should tell me whatever he wants you to tell me.” Kōichi’s eyes widen.

“You can see them!” Kōichi covered his mouth, realizing he said that a little to loud. Daisuke’s brows knitted together.

“It’s not really hard to miss a floating black lion man and a walking mirror that talks in the in the dialect of the most boring writer in history.” Daisuke replied as if it should have been obvious 

_“Ha! Ha! Ha! I told you no likes Shakespeare!”_ Kōichi rolled his eyes as Loweemon laughed and Mercurymon grumped under his breath about throwing him into the kennel.

“Well to start off I am one of the Warriors. My partner is a spirit laughing. My friends and I are able to transform with our partners to fight in battle. My partner has two forms. Loweemon is my partners Human Spirit, while JagerLoweemon is his Beast Spirit.”

“And this Mercurymon is the spirit on the bed?”

“Yes Mercurymon is his Human Spirit. His Beast Spirit is Sakkakumon. As of today he is Ken’s partner. Mercurymon is the Warrior of Steel.” Daisuke’s eyes widen at that.

“So that’s who Ken’s been talking too. I knew it wasn’t some stupid coping mechanism.”

“It’s not. Mercurymon has been leaving at night and around noon to visit Ken. Though I wasn’t aware of it until today.”

“Well that explains why Ken gets all defensive when someone thinks he’s talking to himself. What did Mercurymon do then? You said he helped Ken.”

“Loweemon told me that Mercurymon was able to follow Ken into his mind and was able to help with whatever fear Ken was having when we arrived.”

Daisuke frowned. “Do you know what triggered it?”

“No. When we got here Ken was shaking. He seemed scared to ring the doorbell. I didn’t know what was happening until Minomon told me Ken was having a panic attack.”

Silence followed afterwards and it was quite uncomfortable. Kōichi bit his lip, giving a glance to his partner. Loweemon sent him a glance of reassurance, but that was about it. Kōichi looked back at Daisuke. Daisuke was staring back at him with a thoughtful expression on his face. Kōichi wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or not. 

Daisuke gently lifted his goggles and removed them from his head. “Okay, there’s nothing we can do about his panic attacks. All we can do is comfort him and wait until he calms down.” Kōichi nodded. Daisuke repositions his goggles on his head. “Now then, mind telling me what this Purified and Neutral Darkness is about. I’m assuming the swirling Darkness that healed Ken is the Neutral Darkness.” 

“That’s right.” Kōichi blinked. Daisuke was just as calm about this as his cousin was. “Darkness is an element, just like Light. This is why it’s called the Neutral Darkness. It is at its purest state.”

“And what about the Purified Darkness. That is your element, right?” Kōichi nods, wondering how he was going to explain this. He ultimately decided to start from the beginning. 

“In order to talk about the Purified Darkness. I’m going have to explain when my friends and I were summoned to go to the Digital World. This Gennai only told a brief summary of it. However, he left out a lot of events.” 

Kōichi took a deep breath and started from the beginning. He told Daisuke that one day his friends got a call on their cells to go to the train station that led to the Digital World. When they got to the Digital World, he explained how his friends got their Human and Beast Spirits. Kōichi mentioned the battles with the Evil Warriors sent fourth by Cherubimon. Daisuke’s gave him a confused look when he mentioned that Duskmon was the Warrior of Darkness. 

“I thought your partner was Loweemon, not Duskmon.” Kōichi sighed; he really hated to talk about Duskmon.

“Loweemon is my partner. Before I explain Duskmon, I’m going to tell you how I came to the Digital World. You see Koji and I were separated when we were babies. We were told that our respected parent was dead. When I was eleven I learned from my dying grandmother that I had a twin brother. When I found out, I took it upon myself to find him. I did, but I lacked the courage to confront him. I looked at a distances and started to feel envious. His life was a lot better then mine. At times I thought that, why him? Why was he the one with the perfect life, while my mom is struggling, working two jobs just to support us?” Kōichi felt ashamed about how he felt back than and wished he confronted him sooner. However, he wouldn’t be the person he is today if it wasn’t for those events. 

“On the day that Ophanimon called, I followed my brother to the station. He got into the elevator with Takuya, but it closed before I got there. I decided to go down the steps to catch up with him. However, I ended up falling down the stairs and getting injured.” Daisuke gasped and looked at him in horror. 

“Somehow my spirit ended up in the Digital World. Cherubimon found me and brainwashed me into hating my brother and blaming him for the suffering my mother and I was in. He gave me the Human Spirit of the Corrupted Darkness. This turned me into Duskmon. I fought against my brother and his friends and I almost destroy them to.” Daisuke had a sad look on his features, but there was something in his eyes that he could not decipher. 

Kōichi continued his story and talked about the things he did as Duskmon. He talked about his first encounter and how he went crazy when he and Koji fought. He talked about the time when Mercurymon trapped his friends in his beast form. He mentioned how he looked into Koji’s mind and felt very conflicted. Kōichi recalled how he almost killed his brother if he hadn’t found the power to Fusion Evolve. Kōichi explained what that was when Daisuke had a blank look on his face. When Daisuke understood Kōichi continued his story up to the point when Cherubimon gave him his Beast Spirit, Velgemon, making him lose his humanity and go on a rampaged. He then told him how his brother and Takuya defeated him.

“After they defeated me I felt terrible about what happened. There were moments when I thought that why they were so nice to me and willing to trust me so quickly after all the things I did.” Daisuke frowned. Kōichi was well aware how the other Chosen treated his cousin. He hated it and couldn’t believe that they would judge him so harshly just because of a mistake. Sure Ken may have done some bad things, but he was being controlled by the powers of Darkness. Kōichi had done far more worse things than his cousin, yet he was forgiven immediately. While his younger cousin was shunned and blamed for a good portion of his days before they finally forgave him. How he wished he were able to do something when this happened. He and Koji were on a school trip and didn’t learn about this until later, but they did try to call and give him advice and reassurance.

“After that day Cherubimon decided to send a hologram version of himself to fight us. He tried to convince me to join him again. When I refused I received my D-Tector with the true spirits of Darkness. The Corrupted Spirits of Darkness was purified and returned to me. And this is why my spirits are called the Purified Darkness.”

Kōichi watched Daisuke’s reaction as he finished his story. Daisuke looked troubled by something. When he finally did speak Kōichi became very confused.

“It’s kind of like Ken when he was consumed by the Dark Spore.” Kōichi never heard of the Dark Spore before or what it does. But he was surprised when the two spirits gasped.

_“The Dark Spore! Are you sure?”_ Daisuke nodded confusedly.

“Loweemon? What’s this Dark Spore? By yours and Mercurymon’s reaction I have a feeling its not good.”

_“Tis not.”_ We both turned to Mercurymon as he spoke. _“The Dark Spore is one of the most powerful artifacts of Darkness thither is. The Dark Spore comes from a powerful, power hunger digimon god.”_

_“This digimon god was called Millenniummon.”_ Daisuke gasped at the name and looks wide-eyed at Loweemon and Kōichi.

“I recognize that name. Ken mumbled that name a couple of times in his sleep.” Daisuke frowned worriedly. “But Ken could never remember when I ask about it.”

_“Tis because of the Dark Spore's effects.”_ Mercurymon answered but never elaborated, since Loweemon continued.

_“Millenniummon was a god and could not be destroyed. He has the powers of time and space and can manipulate it at will. The Holy Beasts saw this as a threat and were right. Millenniummon alone kidnapped the Chosen Children, forcing the Holy Beast to resummons the Legendary Tamer and the Chosen of Kindness.”_ Kōichi and Daisuke listened intently to the story, however there was a wave of uneasiness in the air. _“Unlike the Chosen the Legendary Tamer could use and train any digimon to battle. In this war he was given a blue and white D-3 and Veemon as a temporary partner.”_ Daisuke eyes widened as he took out his D-3, realizing it were the same one that the Tamer was given.

_“Thither wast a reason for this. Veemon wast thy destined partner.”_ Mercurymon said as he addressed Daisuke. _“However, a Jogress wast needed to defeat the god.”_

Daisuke looked at him in disbelief. “But Ken is my partner!”

_“You were always destined to be Ken’s partner Chosen of Miracles. Your bond is stronger then that of the Tamer. However, the Legendary Tamer was supposedly this god’s destined partner.”_ Kōichi and Daisuke gasped at the same time. How could an evil digimon have a partner? 

“And Ken?” Kōichi asked. Why did it feel like they were opening Pandora’s box?

_“From what Ken toldeth me, Tamer wast a childhood friend of that him and his brother. The Tamer wast with Ken when they wast summoned to the Digital World.”_ Mercurymon stated. Kōichi noticed a look of jealousy in Daisuke’s eyes.

_“During this war Millenniummon managed to divide the Digital World in half.”_ Kōichi and Daisuke paled. _“The two were separated, each on one of the halves. On Ken’s half, Ken was looking for the pieces of a very special Armor Digi-egg. Unlike the one you and your friends uses, this Digi-egg, when put together, allowed them to enter Millenniummon’s heart. It was this when the true battle began. In the end Wormmon and Veemon Jogress together and finally defeat Millenniummon; however this came at a cost. Millenniummon sent out the Dark Spores in hope of controlling his partner. Ken, however, pushed him out of the way and got hit instead.”_

“What happened after that?” Kōichi asked.

_“Because of the Dark Spore Ken got very ill. If 't be true I recall correctly Ken wast ill for three weeks before returning home.”_

_“It is. One day while the Tamer was tending to Ken. Ken mentioned about an email with a quiz on it that was addressed to the Tamer. After the Tamer finished the quiz he was sucked into the Digital World.”_

_“That gent wast summoned again to participate in a ridiculous tournament. But it turned out to be a set up by the Holy Beasts.”_

_“This tournament was the Holy Beasts plan to train the Tamer so he can fight Millenniummon.”_

“God! This guy is worse than MaloMyotismon!” Daisuke said in frustration.

_“Aye. The Chosen Children wast involved and nev'r told the Tamer about it. That gent wast angry and hath felt betrayed. The only one who wast clueless wast Ken.”_

“Why would Taichi and the others do that?” 

_“I’m afraid we do not know that answer. You would have to ask them.”_ Loweemonreplied to a very angry Daisuke. Kōichi could understand how he was feeling. He was feeling very angry himself. And usually is very kind and understand towards others. It was probably a good thing that his brother isn’t here. _“Anyway the Tamer faced the god again and they fought. However, there was an explosion at the castle that the two were fighting in. Sadly, the Tamer was never seen again. It is believed that he had died.”_

Both Kōichi’s and Daisuke’s faces fell. Ken lost his only friend at such a young age. Kōichi wondered how Ken even handled this loss.

“It gets worse. That was also with the week that he lost his brother after a huge fight between them.”Minomon spoke from his spot on the pillow. Kōichi intently felt sad for his cousin. He remembered that Ken called him that day, crying about what happen. Kōichi always wondered why his aunt and uncle didn’t want him there at the funeral.

_“These two incidents in addition to getting pulled into the World of Darkness activated the Dark Spore.”_ Loweemon said sadly.

_“The Dark Spore corrupts the host. It seals good memories, leaving faulty ones, and allows the entrance of Darkness.”_ Mercurymon said sadly.

“That explains why he thought Digimon weren’t living creatures. The Dark Spore blocked his memories of the Digital World.” Daisuke said as an after thought. “But what you mean by corrupting the host?” Kōichi and the two spirits stared at him. “What?”

_“Do you know what the opposite of Kindness is?”_ Loweemon asked.

Daisuke blinked, thinking for a moment. “Well Ken’s crest is Kindness. When he was the Kaiser he wasn’t very nice.” Daisuke frowned. “He was mean.”

“Cruelty.” Kōichi said. “From what I’m guessing the Dark Spore corrupted Ken’s Crest of Kindness, making it the Crest of Cruelty when he was the Kaiser.”

Daisuke groaned at Kōichi’s explanation. “That explains the whole personality shift and how he really doesn’t remember much of what he did now.”

_Just like me,_ Kōichi thought to himself. He remembered what it was like when he was Duskmon. He was cruel and arrogant as well. Kōichi thought about how lost he was when he was in that form. His cousin must have been that way too. However, while he was taken over by a corrupted spirit, his cousin was taken over by a digimon’s pesticide or at least that what it sounds like it is. Kōichi glances at his cousin and wonders about the Dark Spore. The Dark Spore is still there and could still take over Ken’s mind. Kōichi felt bad for his younger cousin. Ken was so gentle, so kind, so sweet and innocent. It disturbed him of all the pain Ken had to endure. This Dark Spore was also something to worry about. They didn’t know much about it. It was pure evil and had made Ken do some awful things. Kōichi began to wonder if there was a way to get that thing out. Kōichi personally wasn’t sure. This seemed like something he has to talk to his brother about.


	5. Chapter 4: When The Young Has Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heros return home. Daisuke and Ken teach their boyfriends a lesson. The Warrior arrive.

Ken twirls the bubble wand around in the bubble soap. He smiles as he blows a perfect soapy bubble. Ken watches as the Neutral Darkness swirls around the bubbles until it pops. Ken smiles, enjoying the peace with his brother…

“AHHHH! Stupid bubble!” Or maybe not… Ken rolls his eyes playfully at his brother.

“Niisan, you’re blowing too hard. Of course it’s going to pop before it leaves the wand.”

Osamu gave him a disgruntle look. Ken was well aware that his brother was never really good at blowing bubbles. Osamu always blows to hard, making the bubble pop before it fully forms. Osamu sighs and places the wand back in the bubble of soap.

“Easy for you to say. Yours comes out so perfect, while mine never leaves the wand.”

Ken chuckles softly as he reaches out to grab his brother’s wand. Ken swirls it around for a bit before pulling it out and handing it to his brother. Osamu gives him a confused look as he does the same with his wand.

“Like I said before you are blowing too hard. Try clearing your mind of distractions and then think of a happy thought. This should help when you blow.” Osamu blinked at him for once in confusion. Ken rolled his eyes playfully. “Your are thinking too much. The more you think, the more distracted you get. This is affecting your breathing because you are not calm.” Ken demonstrates by taking a deep cleansing breath before blowing a huge bubble, which the swirls of Darkness takes and plays with.

Ken watches as his brother blinks and stares at the wand. With a shrug he closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, much like Ken has done. After a few seconds of waiting Osamu blew at his wand and formed a small soapy bubble. Osamu’s eyes widen at what he did and broke out in a big grin.

“I did it Ken! Look I did it!” Ken chuckled. It had taken awhile for him to actually blow a fully formed bubble. Ken tried to hide his laugh. At this very moment Osamu was acting like a little kid who just got a piece of cake on his birthday. Wasn’t Osamu supposed to be the elder brother here? At times it felt like he was more mature then his elder brother. “What’s so funny?” Ken simply shrugged his shoulders in uncertainty; however, this did not stop him from laughing. In fact he just laughed harder. Osamu scowled at him for about five seconds before joining his brother in his hysterical laughter.

It had been so long since he had laughed like this with his Niisan. Sure he had laughed with Wormmon (multiple times), Daisuke, Yamato, and Taichi. However, laughing with his brother was different somehow. He had missed it. He and his brother had always fought when they were younger, but now none of that matter.

“You two seem to be having fun.” Ken smiled at the voice. The two brothers turned around to see Mercurymon and another digimon with him. The other digimon consisted of ten green spheres with eyes on them. One of the spheres has a pair of red lips, with four triangles above it, while another has the Crest of Light engraved on it.

“Hello Mercurymon. Hello…um…” Ken paused for a moment, trying to figure out the bigger digimon’s name.

“I am Sakkakumon, the Beast Spirit of Steel.” The Beast Spirit Warrior replied.

“Kind of freaky looking-OW!” Ken elbowed his brother, giving him a leveled look.

“That’s not nice Sam! Apologize!” Ken demanded as he gave his brother a look that expressed his disappointment.

Osamu grumbled under his breath that what he said was true before apologizing. “Sorry.”

The two warriors laughed at the irony of the situation. The older was getting reprimanded by the younger. Osamu scoffed at the two digimon. He gave the two a heated glare before turning his back to them. Ken sighs in exasperation. Wasn’t he supposed to be the not so mature one around here?

“KEEENNN!” Ken blinks as the voice of his best friends from a distance behind his two warriors. The two digimon stop laughing just in time to see Daisuke yelling and running towards them. Ken laughs nervously as Daisuke gives him an annoyed look. “Where have you been? I’ve been looking all over for you!”

“Well,” Ken begins nervously. “I was blowing bubbles with Niisan.” Daisuke raised a maroon eyebrow at him.

“Did you forget we were going to the Amusement Park?” Daisuke asked with a pout.

Ken flushed in embarrassment. “I’m so sorry Dai, I forgot.” Daisuke let out a breath before smiling that Ken was forgiven.

“Well then, since everyone is here. I guess I will join you.” Daisuke says as he takes a seat next to Ken on the bench. Ken hands him the bubble wand. Daisuke murmurs his thanks before blowing some bubbles of his own. We all watched as Daisuke blew a few small bubbles, followed by a medium one. However, the bubbles were rough around the edges, so they popped after a few seconds. Daisuke didn’t seem bothered though. He seemed to be a peace, much like what Ken was feeling before. “Now I know why you like blowing bubbles so much. It’s calming.”

Ken smiled in response and gently took the wand back to blow some more bubbles of his own. Osamu tried to but he was blowing too hard again. After several tries he have given up and handed his bubble bottle to Daisuke. Daisuke happily took the bottle from Osamu and blew some of his own. After several minutes of blowing bubbles and not talking, Osamu asked, “How did you get here anyway?”

Daisuke shrugged his shoulders. “I asked one of the Veemon on the beach. He told that Ken was with the Neutral Darkness at a park. After that I came straight here.”

Osamu gave his friend a look that said ‘I know there is more to the story that you’re not telling me and I will find out’. Daisuke didn’t notice the look, since he went back to blowing.

_“Ken? Daisuke?”_

Ken blinked and started to look around. Where was that voice coming from?

_“Ken? Daisuke? Get up.”_

Ken blinked again. Was that his cousin?

_“Come on guys, it’s time for breakfast.”_

Ken looked around to see that everything was fading away, it felt as if he was being pulled out of movie and watching everything from afar. Ken watched as Daisuke and Mercurymon disappear from the park. Osamu smiles at him and gives him a wave goodbye.

“See you tonight, Otouto.”

* * *

 

Ken slowly wakes up from his dream. His cousin Kōichi was staring down at him, trying to wake him up. Once he noticed that Ken was up, he went to see if Daisuke was up. Daisuke groaned in annoyance as Kōichi woke him up.

“Too early,” he whines.

“So you don’t want breakfast?” Kōichi asked. At the mentioned of food Daisuke jumped out of bed, quickly gets dressed, then grabs his digimon and storms out of the room at amazing speed. Ken, Kōichi, and Minomon laughed as the two rushed and cheered for food. It was amazing at how those two would get so excited for food.

At a much slower pace, then his overly hyper best friend, Ken sat on the bed and stretched his muscles before getting out of bed. Ken waits until his cousin was not facing him before he takes off his borrowed pajamas and changes into his grey slacks and blue T-shirt. Once changed Ken walks to the bed and picks up his digimon to cradle in his arms. Ken tells his cousin to go on ahead, since he was going to stop at the restroom first. With a “Sure” from his cousin, Ken leaves the room and heads to the restroom.

Ken watches as his cousin goes to the dinning room. He was glad they were here. He wasn’t sure he would be able to stand his panic attack without them. Ken sighs as he enters the restroom. For some reason Ken felt like something was going to happen. It wasn’t a bad feeling really, but he couldn’t be sure. He frowned as he wondered what Koushiro said at the meeting. Mrs. Izumi told her son not to tell him yesterday because of his panic attack. She was afraid it would be too much for him to handle, especially since he had just woken up after sleeping for several hours after his panic attack.

Ken looks at himself in the mirror as he straightens his hair. He was glad Mrs. Izumi had extra toothbrushes and hairbrushes for he, Daisuke, and Kōichi. He wasn’t expecting to stay last night. If he did he would as at least brought some stuff with him.

“Ken-chan?” Ken looks at his partner.

“Hmmm?”

“Are you okay? You seemed worried about something.”

Ken frowned slightly. “I’m not sure. I just have a feeling that something is going to happen.” Minomon looks at him.

“Well, Gennai was saying something about the Digital World being in trouble, but they were to far for me to hear. I’m sure Koushiro is going to tells us about it when we see him at breakfast.”

“I guess your right.” Ken gives his hair one more brush before doing his other bathroom necessities. Once he was done he picks up Minomon, who was watching him from the sink counter, and leaves the restroom.

As Ken enters the dinner room, the sound of DemiVeemon and Daisuke cheering for food can be heard. Both he and Minomon try to stifle a laugh as the two fights over a plate of fried eggs. DemiVeemon had managed to take three of Daisuke’s fried eggs before Daisuke gets a chance to eat them.

Kōichi smiles at the scene and continues eating, while Koushiro rolls his eyes at them before continuing to ask Kōichi about something. Ken takes a seat next to his best friend. Mrs. Izumi places two plates in front of him, one for him and one for Minomon. Minomon immediately digs into the food as if he hadn’t eaten in days. Ken smiles at his digimon and proceeds to sprinkle some salt, pepper, and shredded cheese on the eggs before eating. True to his word, Koushiro told them what happened at the meeting, as they ate.

Ken wasn’t too happy about the fight that occurred between his boyfriend and Sora. It sounded like a pretty bad fight. This was not good. From what Koushiro was saying the enemy was killing or recruiting digimon for something. There was a very high chance for war in the Digital World. But were they ready? Ken doubted it. If they were to go to the Digital World right now, they would not stand a chance. The team is divided. Many of the others are not willing to work with each other. There would most likely fight among themselves more then the enemy.

It was very troubling that there was an issue when Gennai said that the enemy is after the Neutral and Purified Darknesses. Ken was well aware that many of the others do not take kindly to Darkness. He knew for a fact that Hikari, Takeru, and himself were good examples. Hikari is sensitive to Darkness like he is. Takeru simply has issues with Darkness thanks to what happened in the past. He couldn’t blame him. He had his own issues when it came with the Corrupted Darkness. Ken constantly had nightmares about the Dark Ocean, Daemon, and the Goddess of Darkness. Ken hates to admit it but he was still scared of them. At times all he wanted to do was go somewhere where no evil or problems can touch him.

Ken chewed his food slowly as he thought about Takeru’s reaction. He had expected Takeru and maybe Hikari to react the way they did. However, he wondered what would happen if they found out that he and his cousin were the Darknesses that were in trouble. Ken could just imagine their reaction. First they would question how he is the Neutral Darkness with the Dark Spore no longer being active and him no longer under the control of Darkness that made him the Kaiser in the first place. In truth, he would not know. He wasn’t sure why the Neutral Darkness picked him in the first place. All he knows is that it just happened. Ken feared that the others might not believe him and might actually go against him because of this. He had a feeling that they might shun Kōichi, but that’s because they don’t know him. With him he wasn’t so sure. He had been a friend with the others for a few years now. But there was still that sliver of doubt that they might see this as him being turned evil again and might turn against him or try to convince to return to the good. It sounded silly, he knew, but they could always think that way.

Ken felt his stomach begin to turn when Koushiro began to theorize who these Warriors are. Ken, well according his new partners and cousin, is the new Warrior of Steel. Ken wasn’t sure how to feel about this. It sounded exciting, yet it was scary. Ken was excited that now he can help his digimon fight against the enemy and not be on the sidelines where he could be in the way. However, it was scary that he would have to face the enemy face to face. He could get hurt. He could die. He could even hurt others if he is not careful.

Ken grabbed for his glass of milk and drank painfully slow. There were to many variables and scenarios to think about. If anything how was he supposed to evolve with Mercurymon? He had no idea how. He wasn’t even sure what to do with his D-Tector now. Well, at least it’s not black anymore. That was a good catch out of this whole situation. Ken wondered if he would be able to help or would he just be in the way. Ken couldn’t help but wonder. He still has panic attacks and walking nightmares. What happens if he has one when they are in a middle of a battle? The enemy could take advantage of the situation and seriously hurt someone when they are trying to help him. Ken puts down his glass and looks at the empty plate. If that happens wouldn’t he be just a burden to everyone? Wouldn’t they lose because of his condition? Why was he chosen to be the Warrior of Steel? He wasn’t special. If anything he is like a magnet for bad luck and Darkness. He’ll just be in the way.

_“That is not true! Thee art not a burden!”_ Ken didn’t need to look up to see Mercurymon crouching next to him. He knew he was there.

_What are you talking about Mercurymon? Of course I am! I’ll just be in the way. What good can I be if I have a panic attack? Everyone will be to focus on me that the enemy can get away or attack my friends. What good will I be than if they are all hurt?_

_“Ken thee art not a burden. Thee art mine partner. Thou have me, Minomon, and the other Warriors to help thee. That will not happen because thee and I will be together. I will be able to control it, you'll see. And don't worry about us evolving together. Koji, as well as the other Warriors, art coming to the mansion the present day. Those gents will explain everything to thee.”_

Ken smiled faintly. He had forgotten that his other cousin was coming with his friends this afternoon. From what his cousin told him his friends are very nice people. Kōichi told him about his adventures and how he was taken advantaged by Darkness as well. Maybe he will be fine. If the other Warriors forgave and accepted his cousin without a second thought, maybe he will be all right. He was a Warrior too after all.

_Thanks, Mercurymon. You’re right. I guess I was worrying myself for no reason._

_“Thee art welcome. I probably would have done the same thing if I was in thy shoes.”_

Ken smiles as Mercurymon goes back into his D-Tector. He was glad he had someone that he could talk to that was not Minomon or his best friend when he was thinking too hard about something.

“Geesh, DemiVeemon! How much are you going to eat?” Ken heard Daisuke ask.

“I’m a growing digimon. I have to eat.” DemiVeemon replied in a voice that would make any girl want to hug him due to his cuteness.

“Right,” Daisuke replied dryly. Everyone including Ken laughed. Those two should be put on TV for the way they argue for food. Ken watches his friend as he snatched a fried egg from DemiVeemon and eats it. The two argued for a good three minutes until they were stuff with food. Ken smiles at their simple nature and turns to listen to the conversation Koushiro was having with his cousin. Koushiro was asking if Kōichi been to the Digital World and if he had a partner.

Kōichi glanced at Ken before replying, “Yes I have been to the Digital World. Though it’s been awhile since I’ve been there. My partner is Loweemon. He’s basically a black lion.” Ken frowned slightly. So it looks like they are not telling the others about the Warriors yet.

“Prodigious! You have to tell me about your adventures in the Digital World sometime. It’s always nice meeting other Chosen Children.” Kōichi smiled and agreed with him. They talked a little more until Mrs. Izumi came in and said that his grandmother was on the line. Kōichi left the table and answered the call. When he returned Kōichi said that it was time to go.

Kōichi, Daisuke, and Ken thanked Mrs. Izumi for her hospitality before leaving. Daisuke told Koushiro that they would talk later before they left to go home. Daisuke talks as they walk home. Half way through the conversation Daisuke mentioned their plans for today. Ken smiles with his friend as they plotted.

You see every week Ken and Daisuke have a friendly war against their boyfriends. And it just so happened that both Taichi and Yamato have gotten into an awful fight that requires the two younger to teach them a lesson in teamwork. DemiVeemon and Minomon even through ideas in their plotting, while Kōichi simply stares at him in curiosity. Ken was not going to tell him though. That would just ruin the fun.

* * *

 

Kōichi watches as his cousin, his best friend, and their digimon run into the kitchen. Kōichi shakes his head in amusement. He wasn’t sure what the two were up to, but he had a feeling it was something he should not be apart of. By the way the two were plotting on the way here, Kōichi had a feeling it was for two younger’s boyfriends. What exactly they were planning he wasn’t sure. However, he had a feeling he would find out eventually.

_“Those two are up to something.”_ Loweemon says as he appears. _“Do you know what they’re doing?”_

“No idea.”

_“Well, I guess I will go and ask Mercurymon then.”_ And with that he floated to the kitchen.

Kōichi sat down on the sofa and takes out his phone. Mind as well play a game on his phone to keep himself occupied. He wasn’t going to go to the kitchen while the two younger Chosen whip up some trouble in the kitchen. Kōichi selects Temple Run on his phone and frowns when he lost within the first 300 miles. Damn! He really sucks at this game. Who decided to put a tree in his path anyway?

“Yes! Mwhahahaha!” Kōichi shifts in his seat as he heard Daisuke from the kitchen. What on earth were they doing in there? From the sofa all Kōichi could see was the two in-training digimon jumping up and down on the table and the two Human Spirits talking to each other quietly.

“Ken? Daisuke? Where are you guys doing over there?” Kōichi yelled back to the two Chosen.

Ken and Daisuke popped out from the door slightly. “Nothing.” They said together. If it was nothing why were they chiming together like that?

“Really? What was that evil laughter I just heard?” Ken and Daisuke look at each other before replying suspiciously.

“Nothing you need to worry about.” Ken says. They are up to something.

“Yeah! And don’t move from that spot. Ha! Ha! Ha!” And with that they disappeared back into the kitchen. They are SO up to something!

Kōichi raised an eyebrow at them. Kōichi wanted to know what was so funny and what they were planning. From the looks up it, they don’t want him to know. Or was it because they don’t want him to stop them.

Sighing to himself, Kōichi goes back to playing his game. Kōichi narrowed his eyes in concentration as he tried to avoid the trees in his path. He was able to go that without a problem now, until he upon a huge tree and didn’t duck in time. Kōichi frowned. Why was this so hard? Why did his brother like this game anyway? Kōichi groaned when his character fell into a hole and got the message that said that he got eaten by alligators. With a sigh Kōichi exits the game and decides to check his messages. Kōichi saw that he had seven unread messages, three from his brother and one from everyone else.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: Koji**

**Hey, bro! Just got out of the competition. You’ll never believe who just won. :)**

 

Kōichi had no doubt that his brother would win. He smiled as he opened the next one.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: Takuya**

**Hey, buddy! Just got a call from your brother. We would all love to come to your grandmother’s mansion. Sorry about what happened to your cousin. Don’t worry we have your guys back!**

 

Kōichi smiles in relief. He didn’t doubt that Takuya wouldn’t say yes. Actually he kind of figured that Takuya would rush over here anyway, especially with the world at stake.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: Koji**

**Just called the others. We are meeting up at the station in a little bit. Let you know when we get on the train.**

 

Okay so they should be here soon. He wondered what the others wrote.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: Zoe**

**Hey, Kōichi. How are you? Heard what happen to your cousin. His situation sounded a lot like yours when you were brainwashed by Cherubimon. Sorry, didn’t mean to bring that up. :( Anyway, how is he holding up? If he gets anymore panic attacks try using scented sticks. We use that for my Nonna when she has hers. And if he has trouble sleeping try Chamomile Tea or scented lavender.**

 

Kōichi blinks. Why hasn’t his grandmother thought of that? She converted herself in the Cherokee ways when she was a teenager. Wouldn’t she know of natural ways to battle Ken’s lack of sleep? With a shrug, Kōichi thanked Zoe and told her how he and his cousin were. Once he sends his reply he opened the next message.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: Tommy**

**Hey, Kōichi. How you doing? Is your cousin okay? I feel really bad for him. :( I can’t imagine what he must be going through. It must be hard having parents that constantly abused him. I know they are gone now but still. If it okay with you my brother is coming with us. He’s a warrior too! Can you believe it? We are also bringing a cake. Mom said it could cheer anyone up.**

 

Wow that’s amazing! Yuaka got a spirit too! First his cousin gets the spirit of Steel and now Yuaka. Kōichi wonders what spirit he got. Kōichi also noticed that family members of the Warriors so far got spirits. Could it be that people they know personally are compatible with the other spirits as well? That was a thought to ponder on.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: J.P.**

**Hey, Kōichi. Sorry to what happen to your cousin. Maybe I can cheer him up somehow. You know how I’m good with jokes. ;) Anyway, Beetlemon tells me how the other Warriors are looking for their partners. Your cousin has Steel, Tommy’s bro has Wood, and Takuya’s brother has Earth. That just leaves Water. Something big must be going down. Catch you later.**

 

Kōichi sat back in his seat. So all the Warriors are looking for their partners. Kōichi wondered just how dangerous these enemies are. If the spirits feel that they need their partners then… Kōichi takes a shaky breath. Things could turn out bad if the Chosen don’t get their act together. With a sigh Kōichi opens the last unread message that was sent a half hour ago.

 

**To: Kōichi**

**From: Koji**

**Hey! We just got on the train a few minutes ago. We will be there in about half an hour. See you then.**

 

Kōichi closes the program and puts his phone back in his pocket. Kōichi was surprised to say the least. Mercurymon, Arbormon, and Grumblemon have their partners now. Now that just leaves Ranamon. _What could we be getting ourselves into?_

“Come on Ken! Before they get here!” Kōichi turns behind him just in time to see Ken and Daisuke leaving the kitchen with what looked like to be six cream pies in their hands. Minomon and DemiVeemon were on their shoulders. Kōichi’s mouth fell open. _PIES!_ Kōichi jumped to his feet as the two mischievous boys run up the stairs with Mercurymon and Loweemon floating right behind him. Kōichi quickly follows his cousin and friend up the stairs.

Kōichi pauses for a minute once he gets up the stairs. Kōichi spots his cousin going to the right side of the hall. He follows after them and stops when they stop in front of what look like to be a catapult near the window. The two spirits were laughing as they watch the two boys put the pies on the lift. Once Ken and Daisuke were satisfied they took out their D-Terminals.

“Digi-Armor Energize!”

“Demi-Veemon Digivolve too…Veemon! Veemon Armor Digivolve too…Raidramon, the Storm of Friendship!”

“Minomon Digivolve too…Wormmon! Wormmon Armor Digivolve too…Pucciemon, the Protector of Kindness!”

“So that’s Armor Digivolution,” Kōichi murmurs to himself as a pink fairy and a four legged dragon with black armor takes the two in-train digimon’s place. There just leaves one question. What are they going to do with the pies?

Kōichi watches as Ken tells his partner to watch out for Taichi and Yamato. When they are in range, he attacks. Daisuke tells his partner the rest of the plan. Kōichi just stood there as he watched the two in amusement. _Well, I guess that’s one way to punish your boyfriends for what they did yesterday._ Kōichi felt a little bad for the two Older Chosen, but it was only a little. They kind of deserve it.

“Here they come Ken-chan!” Before Kōichi could think of doing anything Ken and Daisuke run towards him, grabbing his arms, and yanking him down the stairs with them to the living room. Kōichi shook off the daze he was in when they got to the bottom floor. Ken and Daisuke dropped him off on the sofa before getting on Raidramon.

“Who you think will scream the loudest?” Raidramon asked.

“My bet is on Taichi,” Ken said.

“So Yamato,” Daisuke snickered.

_“Both,”_ Mercurymon and Loweemon answered. Whose side were they on?

It didn’t take that long to get the answer though. Two loud screams can be heard from outside when the pies hit their targets. Ken, Daisuke, and the digimon laughed as a pie covered Taichi and Yamato come storming into the room.

“KEN!”

“DAISUKE!”

“Serves you right!” Ken replied between laughs.

“Yeah! You should have thought twice before doing that fight yesterday!”

“BYE!” Before Taichi and Yamato could get their wits together. Raidramon zoomed up the stair with the laughing boys on his back, going to a destination that was unknown to Kōichi. Unsurprisingly, the two Older Chosen ran after their boyfriends. How they thought they could catch up to a digimon was beyond him.

“Ha! Ha! Ha! They got hit good!” Kōichi turned to the door to see Tommy, his brother, and the other Warrior either laughing or smiling. Kōichi had to agree with Tommy, it was kind of funny.

“Geesh, Koji! I’m glad we are not on your cousin’s revenge list.” Takuya elbowed Koji as he continued laughing. Koji nodded and laughed slightly at their cousin’s revenge prank.

“I could serious learn a thing or two from them.” J.P. replied as he wiped away a tear.

“Seriously boys? I think those two need to lighten up.” Zoe said, gesturing to the two older boys that just ran after their boyfriends. “Your cousin and his friend seem to be having lots fun.” Zoe said with a smile.

Kōichi shook his head in amusement. “The Chosen got into a huge fight yesterday, mainly Yamato and a female Chosen named Sora. It was pretty bad.” Kōichi smiles as he got up and walked over to his friends. “Ken and Daisuke didn’t like that. As soon as we left the Izumi Residence, they plotted how they were going to teach them a lesson.”

Koji shook his head at that. “They got taught a lesson alright.” The others laughed a little bit more before calming down.

“Should we go after them?” Tommy’s older brother, Yuaka asked.

“Looks like it.” Koji replied.

“Loweemon, mind showing us where they went?” Kōichi asked his partner.

_“Not at all.”_ Loweemon said.

_“That won’t be hard, sugar. Just follow the pie trail and the children’s laughter.”_ Ranamon says as she appears.

“She may be right.” J.P. agreed.

“Ranamon, is your partner nearby?” Zoe asked the female Warrior of Water.

_“Yes, but I would like to ask my partner’s brother where she is. It would be a pain if I have to look long hours just to find her. You know what I mean, sugar?”_

_“Yeah, you don’t want to get your hands dirty.”_ Arbormon says as he appears. Ranamon spins around and glares at him.

_“SHUT UP!”_ Ranamon floats away after hitting him on the head.

“You sure know how to treat a lady.” Yuaka said disappointedly at his partner.

_“Sorry.”_ Arbormon says as he rubs his head.

“We should probably go after her.” Takuya says as he begins to walk up the stairs.

“Yeah, what Takuya said,” J.P. said as he follows the Warrior of Flames.

Kōichi sighs as he and his brother follow the others up the stairs. This was going to be a long day.


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting The Warriors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taichi and Yamato chase after Ken and Daisuke. Mercurymon and Ranamon follow our two heros. The Warriors are not far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leafmon1995: Another Chapter for you Digimon Readers  
> Ken & Daisuke: And we are still having fun!  
> Takeru: Enjoy

Taichi growls at his luck. He should have known those two would pull something like this. This was definitely Daisuke’s plan after all and Ken just so happened to help. He should have known that those two would retaliate for the way he and Yamato acted at the meeting. How Ken found out was beyond him? Daisuke must have told him.

“I’m going to kill those two!” Yamato growls as they run up the stairs. Pie custard falls to the ground as they run after the two laughing boys.

Despite how angry he was for falling for such an easy prank, he should have seen it coming. It was that day after all. Taichi knew how Daisuke loves to play pranks on the both them every week on this day. He has even got Ken into it. He was surprised that Ken got involved though. Usually he just stays in the living room with Minomon, reading a book. Today, however, Ken had helped. Just because of what happened yesterday. Maybe on second thought, they did deserve it. Yamato might not see it that way though. He had to admit they might have been out of line.

After Mrs. Izumi told them to start the meeting without Ken, Yamato hadn’t said two words to the others. He may have said a few words to his brother but that was about it. Taichi cringed at the memory when he realized that he should have seen his boyfriend’s actions coming. Daisuke was not happy when they fought. He had tried to tell them to calm down and try to get along if they knew what was good for them. Daisuke had also been quiet during the meeting. It was then when he realized that he must have been plotting to teach them a lesson for not listening to his warning.

Taichi remembered in the meeting that Gennai was talking about the Holy Beasts preparing for war. Taichi knew that they would be going against something they might not be ready for. He can feel it in his gut. What enemy could be such a threat that the Holy Beasts are even afraid of? Taichi began to wonder if this had something to do with those Demon Lords. These still have not found the one that kidnapped Ken and there was still the chance the she could go after him again. And there’s also the fact that Gennai said to find the Chosen Children before them. These enemies must be very powerful if they need help from these Warriors. Speaking of Warriors, who were they?

Taichi ignored Yamato as he yelled out to the two boys who were far ahead of them. Taichi blinked. Was there a reason that they were running after them? They were on a digimon for goodness sake. Man, he was an idiot. He wondered if Yamato figured this little problem yet. He wasn’t going to say anything of course. Why spoil Ken and Daisuke’s fun?

Taichi stopped when Yamato went to wipe pie out of his face. No offence to his friend but that was a funny sight. Yamato somehow got hit with four of the pies that were thrown at them. Taichi held back a laugh at the sight. Despite it being funny he wondered who those other teenagers are? One of them looked just like Ken’s cousin, identical even. He wondered if Ken’s grandmother invited more family members over. Wait, but didn’t the majority of them not like gays? They wouldn’t come here if that were the case. In fact that one boy could be Ken’s other cousin. There was resemblance between the three.

“Come on Tai they went this way!” Yamato said as he began to move to the right hallway. That led to the fifth floor. Taichi rolled his eyes as he followed. The prank wasn’t really that big of a deal. They deserved it for starting the fight anyway.

* * *

 

Mercurymon followed the two laughing boys. _Oh the power of youth._ Mercurymon thought with a smile. Mercurymon knew what they were up to. They have told him and he had agreed to not to tell anyone. When Loweemon came to ask him the two boys gave him the okay. However, Loweemon was not to tell his partner. That wasn’t a problem since he stayed and watched the two as they mixed different ingredients for the pies they were making. It was amazing how many pies they can make in an hour.

The blue dragon digimon ran up the stairs as Ken’s boyfriend yelled at them. Mercurymon couldn’t believe how ridiculous those two were. Ken and Daisuke were on a digimon for digimon sake. You would think that the two older would have realized that by now. Mercurymon shook his head at that. Humans sure are interesting beings.

_“Hey, sugar! Wait up!”_ Mercurymon groaned. By all things that was Shakespeare! Why was that woman rushing after him? Mercurymon held back a comment as the aqua, fish like digimon spirit floated next to him.

_“Ranamon.”_

_“Oh, don’t act so sour, sugar. I came at the liberty of my heart to keep you company.”_

If Mercurymon had eyebrows, he would have raised them. If he had eyes, he would have narrowed them as he glared at the Warrior of Water. But unfortunately he doesn’t.

_“Doest that involve begging me?”_

Ranamon huffed at him. _“Of course not metal head!”_ Ranamon floated past him and floated next to the two children on the digimon. She studied the two boy before asking, _“This yours?”_

_“Aye.”_ Ranamon smiles as she studies the navy hair boy. _“You have good taste, sugar. He’s adorable,”_ she said. _“He’s just as good looking as me.”_

Mercurymon groaned at her. _“Females.”_

_“What was that?”_

_“Oh, nothing.”_ Females. What has this world come to?

_“This must be her brother then.”_ Mercurymon looks at Ranamon in question as she studies the spiky hair, maroon hair boy, who was sitting in front of Ken.

_“What art thee talking about women?”_ Mercurymon asked curiously. Ranamon places her hands on her hips, gave him a look that said ‘isn’t it obvious, sugar’.

_“My partner. My partner is this boy’s sister.”_

If Mercurymon had eyes, they would have widened in surprise. He was an idiot. He should have known. He, himself, had gone off to find his partner. Why not the others? Though, he was seriously feeling bad for the poor soul who ended up with Ranamon and Grumblemon.

“Go this way Raidramon!” Mercurymon heard Daisuke commend his digimon. Mercurymon and Ranamon followed as the digimon took a left and stopped in front of a door. The two boys demounted and quickly opened the door and ran inside.

_“Wow! This is some room.”_ Mercurymon couldn’t agree more. The room they just entered was huge. If Mercurymon didn’t know any better he have to say that this room was an athletes paradise. Half of the room looked liked some kind of training room. There were those dummy mannequins and other training equipment. The other half of the room was a soccer field. There were two soccer goals and about six or seven soccer balls scattered around.

_“Aye.”_ Mercurymon couldn’t find the words to explain this place. It was amazing. So this is what his partner does when Mercurymon leaves him after lunch. Mercurymon smiles as the two spotted them and waved them over. It will be several minutes before the two boys run into the room.

“Mercurymon over here!” Mercurymon and Ranamon float over to them just in time to see Raidramon dedigivolve back to Veemon and then digivolve to ExVeemon. “Hello, are you Mercurymon’s friend?” Ken asked the Warrior of Water when they stopped in front of the two boys.

_“Yes, sugar. I’m Ranamon, the Warrior of Water.”_ Ken smiled sweetly at her as he studies her.

“It very nice to meet you, Ranamon. I’m Ichijouji Ken and this is my best friend Motomiya Daisuke.” Daisuke gave her a lop sided grin as he greeted her. “That blue dragon is ExVeemon, Veemon’s rookie form. He’s Dai’s partner. My partner is Wormmon, but he’s Pucciemon at the moment.” Ken tilted his head slightly as he suddenly thought of something. “Mercurymon is this the same Warrior of Water that you have a crush on?”

Many things happened at once. ExVeemon and Daisuke snickered. Ranamon flushed and stared at him in shock. Ken blinked at him in confusion as he flushed and gasped at what his partner said.

_“What? Your meaning escapes me what thou art talking about!”_ Mercurymon couldn’t believe he asked that. He DOES NOT like Ranamon like that. She annoys him like the other fools.

Ken frowned at him. “But Mercurymon you talk about her all the time. You are always talking about the Warrior of Water, more then you complain about the Warriors of Wood and Earth.”

“He got you there dude!” Daisuke exclaimed between bursts of laughter. “Give it up you will not win. The quicker you admit your feelings, the faster we can get on with our lives.”

Mercurymon huffed at the obnoxious teenager. “ _I don't like that lady like that! The lady is just as much as a nuisance as the other two.”_

This may have been the wrong reply though. As soon as those words left his mouth, the Warrior of Water cried out, _“You jerk! Draining Rain!”_ A huge grey cloud appeared above, showering a foot load of rain on top him, knocking him to the ground. Mercurymon growled in irritation as the boy and the dragon laughed at him.

“Mercurymon, are you okay?” Mercurymon looks at his partner and sees a concern look in his eyes.

_“Aye. I has't been through worse.”_

“That was kind of obvious.” The obnoxious teenager replied. Ken sighed at him before rolling his eyes.

“As much as I’m enjoying this little gathering we should probably move before Yamato and Taichi get here.” Daisuke nodded his head, while the two warrior stared at Ken in confusion.

_“What you mean, sugar?”_ The two boyssmile innocently at her as they point up. Mercurymon and Ranamon looked up to see a see through arena on the next floor. _“Is that an arena?”_

“Yeah! That’s the Digimon Arena. You can only get access to it through the Training Room.” Daisuke explained.

“The Digimon use this room to stay in shape or to improve their skills.” Ken said.

“Or to have fun.” Daisuke added as he got on ExVeemon

“There’s that too. Anyway we are going up there now. You too go on ahead.” Ken said as ExVeemon picked him up. Mercurymon and Ranamon nodded as they floated up to the next floor. It took a bit of time since the next floor was really high up. When they got to the next floor the two boys had arrived.

“Daisuke! Ken!”

* * *

 

Koichi sighed as his brother asked him to explain what was going on (starting from when Mercurymon met Ken) while they were walking to catch up with their younger cousin. Koichi explained the best that he could about what he knew. He first talked about Mercurymon leaving at night and around lunchtime for the last few months. He then talked about the conversation he had when he met up with them. Koji wasn’t that surprised that Ken could see the spirits. Ken was already a Chosen after all. Koichi did notice the worry in his brother’s eyes when he talked about Ken’s fears. Koji didn’t say anything but Zoe did ask some questions of her own. Koichi easily answered them before continuing. The next thing he talked about was Ken’s D-3 turning into a D-Tector. Takuya stopped at the bottom of the stairs when he mentioned it looked a lot like Takuya and Koji’s D-Tectors.

“What you mean by that, Koichi?” Takuya asked.

“Ken’s D-Tector is the same versions as yours and my brother’s. But there are some differences. Instead of the grip being all gray, Ken’s grip has some green on the outer and on the three lines that is on the grip. The buttons are green and a dark pinkish-purple. The D-Tector itself is a dark pink or purple. We noticed before that his crest was engraved on the sides and has a slot on the back, which we assume is for his crest.”

“You’re right.” Takuya said as he scratched the back of his head. “It does sound like a lot like ours.” Takuya says as he looks at Koji. “You think it’s possible for him to Unify or Fusion Evolve.”

Koji narrowed his eyes in thought. “It could be possible. Though, his is slightly different then ours. There’s also the fact that he would need to give us his spirit in order for us to become MagnaGarurumon and Susanoomon.”

Everyone looked puzzled at this. Well everyone except Yuaka, who just looked confused, since he _never_ been a warrior before. After several minutes of ponder Yuaka spoke up. “We are not going to figure anything out until we catch up to your cousin anyway. If the blond and brunette hadn’t caught them already.”

“Doubt it,” Koji scoffed. “Those two morons are chasing my cousin on foot. Ken’s on a digimon,” Koji shook his head in disgust. “They are just as bad as Takuya!”

“Hey! What’s that suppose to mean?” Koji ignored their fearless leader.

“Beside, Ken’s a child prodigy. I’m sure he planned something ahead of time and considering how those two were laughing,” Koji smiled. “It’s probably something big.”

“He has a point,” J.P. said. “We should probably continue then.” J.P. pushed Takuya up the stairs, while the rest of them followed.

Koichi continued the rest of the story. He skimmed through the part when Ken had a panic attacked and went straight into the conversation he had with Daisuke after he finished talking to his brother. His brother was curious about Daisuke being able to see the spirits. Koichi wasn’t sure how he was able to see them. Luckily, Lobomon and Agunimon appeared and explained that it could be because of their bond with one another. The others were confused and didn’t understand what they meant by bond. Agunimon told them about the Chosen Children of the Virtues and their partners, while Lobomon talked about the bond between the Chosen and their partners. Once that was out of the way they talked about the bonds between Jogress partners. Koichi was amazed that the bond of two Chosen could be so strong. He didn’t even realize that the two partners could communicate with each other in their dream or even feel the others strong emotions. _It’s as if the two are siblings or twins even._ Koichi smiled at the thought. He could always feel strong moods from his brother and understand what he is feeling without even talking. Then again it could be a twin thing.

“Wow! And this is what I call paradise!” Koichi blinked as Takuya exclaimed that. Koichi hadn’t realized they were at the room already. Koichi looked around to see that they were in some kind of training room. No wonder Takuya liked this place so much. This place seemed to be built for athletes. There were a bunch of dummies and varies equipment around. Koichi noticed that the dummies varied in sizes and shapes. They seemed to be suited for Baby, In-Training, Rookie, and Champion Digimon, in addition to the ones that look they were made for humans. His cousin must had this built for his digimon, smart.

Koichi turned to the soccer field and realized that Takuya was staring at it in intently. Takuya was a soccer player at his school. If he remembered correctly his cousin was the captain of his team at that private school before his kidnapping or better yet before his grandmother placed Ken in homeschooling. Koichi glanced at his brother, wondering what his reaction was. Koji, not surprisingly, had a look of approval in his eyes when he looked at the training side, but had a look of annoyance when he saw the soccer field and how excited Takuya got when he saw it. Koichi shook his head in amusement. _Those two never change._

“THAT WAS SO NOT FUNNY DAISUKE!” Koichi blinked and looked up. Koichi gasped when he saw a clear arena. Within the arena Ken, Taichi, MetalGreymon, and Stingmon were laughing as Yamato chased Daisuke. Mercurymon was with Ken and Ranamon was floating along side Daisuke as he out runs the older blond.

“Wow!” Zoe exclaimed.

“How on earth did they get up there?” J.P. asked.

“Well, why don’t we ask them? YO, ICHIJOUJI!”

Koichi watches as his cousin stops laughing and looks down. Ken waves as he sees them. Ken says something to Stingmon as he point down to them. Stingmon nods and flies out of the arena and flies down, land right in front of them.

“Hi, Koji!” Ken said as he gets down from Stingmon and hugs his other cousin.

Koji laughs softly. “Hi, Ken. How are you?”

“Good!”

_“Thy boyfriend hath given up.”_ Mercurymon says as he lands next to Ken. Ken looks at him and then up. He was right. Somehow Yamato ended up on the ground with both Taichi and Daisuke on top of him. Yamato was cursing out the both of them as the two boys smile. Ken rolls his eyes.

“You would think he would learn by now to not fall for Daisuke’s tricks.” Ken mumbles to himself. Making Mercurymon and Stingmon laugh.

_“Nev'r going to befall.”_ Mercurymon counters as Stingmon nods in agreement.

“Whatever,” Ken says as Koji releases him. Ken then looks over Koji’s shoulder and smiles in curiosity. “Who are you?” Koji blinks in confusion, while Koichi smiles as the other spirits appear.

_“Hello, Ken. I’m Lobomon, the Warrior of Light. I’m Koji partner.”_ Lobomon says from behind Koji.

_“Beetlemon is my name. Warrior of Thunder is my game.”_ Beetlemon says from J.P.’s side.

_“I’m Kazemon, dear. I’m the Warrior of Wind.”_ Kazemon says as she stands next to Agunimon. Agunimon smiles widely at him and gives him a wave.

_“Hi, Ken. I’m Agunimon and I’m the Warrior of Flames.”_

_“Hi, Ken. I’m Kumamon, the Warrior of Ice.”_

_“Yo, I’m Arbormon, the Warrior of Wood.”_

“It’s nice to meet you.

_“Whither is that nuisance, Grumblemon?”_ Mercurymon asks with a hint of annoyances.

“With his partner,” J.P. answers. “Anyway, my name is Shibayama Junpei, but you can call me J.P.” Ken smiles at J.P. and shakes his offered hand.

“Hi, Ken! I’m Himi Tomoki, but please call me Tommy! We teammates now!” Ken blushes slightly at Tommy’s energy as the kid gives him a cake box. “This is for you! My mom and I made it! She says that cake always makes people feel better.” All the Warriors, except Yuaka, who was groaning, was laughing softly. “And this is my big brother Yuaka!” The boy in question covers his younger brother’s mouth with his hand and tries to restrain him before he bounces off to the moon.

“My name is Yuaka. I am soooo sorry. Please just ignore him when he’s like this. He had too much sugar this morning.” Yuaka smiled apologetically.

Ken laughs softly in amusement, a soft blush tinting his cheeks. “It’s alright. I’m used to have very energetic people around me. Tommy’s energy is nothing compared to my best friend and his boyfriend.” Yuaka removed his hand nervously at the mention of someone being worse then his brother. At this Ken just waved his nervous smile away with a kind smile, which seemed to but Tommy’s older brother at ease.

“Anyway, my turn,” Takuya said, picking up the introductions. “I’m Kanbara Takuya, Leader of the Warriors.”

“And I’m Orimoto Izumi, but you can call me Zoe. It’s very nice to meet you.”


	7. Chapter 6: The Warriors' Story

Ken and Daisuke smile as they sit between Takuya and Koji at the table. Next to Koji was Koichi. Across from Takuya were Zoe, J.P., Tommy, Yutaka Taichi, and Yamato. Everyone was munching on their own piece of cake and making small talk, while the digimon ate a bunch of junk food at their own table.

Ken noticed that Yamato and Taichi were asking the Warriors how they knew about digimon since they didn't seemed fazed by the digimon devouring the food like they haven't eating in days. Ken looked at his best friend, who gave him a shrug. The two decided to look at Koji, who simply rolled his eyes and tapped Takuya's shoulder. The two shared a glance before Takuya said anything.

"Before I tell you how we know of digimon. I want you to tell me how you feel about the Powers of Darkness." Yamato's eyes hardened slightly at the mention of Darkness.

"We hadn't had the most pleasant experiences with Darkness. Half of the time dark digimon tried to kill us or destroy both worlds. We also had issues in which Darkness tried to corrupt our crests and make us do evil. This same Darkness tried to do the same to me. I personally don't like it very much." This brought a frown to the twins. "However, I am aware that there is a different kind other then the cold one that I experienced. There was this Darkness that healed my boyfriend after we saved him. This one felt different, but I just can't explain it."

"I didn't have a experience like Yamato does with Darkness, but my sister has. Her crest is Light. There was a few times where I almost lost her because of the Darkness. But as Yamato said there does seem to be more to Darkness. There has to right? Darkness has to balance Light if I'm not mistaken. Anyway, I don't trust Darkness, especially of all the people it hurt, but I do believe that it's not entirely evil. I know some digimon who were our enemy once or are suppose to be digimon of darkness and are now our friends."

"I think that answers that question." Takuya says with a smile as he glances from Taichi to Koji. Koji shrugs at him.

"Why do you ask?" Taichi asks Takuya.

Takuya reaches into his pocket and takes out his D-Tector. Yamato and Taichi gasp as they see the different model digivice. They looked like the one that Gennai showed them on the computer.

"The digivice looks just like," Yamato breathed in shock.

"Like the image Gennai showed us at the meeting." Taichi replied in a similar state of shock.

"The Warriors?" The two younger chosen asked innocently, even though they know a lot more then their boyfriends do.

"That's us!" Takuya said with a huge smile on his face as he pointed to himself. "I'm the leader of the Warriors. I'm the Warrior of Flames and my partners are Agunimon and BurningGreymon."

"I'm the Warrior of Light." Koji told them with an air of indifferences around him. "My partners are Lobomon and KendoGarurumon." Taichi stares at him in shock. He couldn't believe such a rude and stubborn guy has the same element as his sister.

"I'm the Warrior of Wind." Zoe told the two older Chosen with a smile. "My partners are Kazemon and Zephymon."

I'm the Warrior of Thunder." J.P. told them next. "Beetlemon and MetalKabuterimon are my partners."

"I'm the Warrior of Ice." Tommy tells them with a bit too much energy. "My partners are Kumamon and Korikakumon."

"My partners are Loweemon and JagerLoweemon." Koichi tells them nervously. "I'm the Warrior of Darkness. The Purified Darkness."

Yamato looked at Ken's cousin with an understanding look. "So that's why you wanted to know how we felt about Darkness. It's your element."

"Ying Yang twins? Yikes! Scary combo." Taichi joked, which earned him a glare from Koji.

"You're just as bad as Takuya!" Koji growled at the older Chosen. Koichi placed a hand on his brother's shoulder to calm him down, while Ken looked at him with concern.

"Koji calm down. He was only joking." Koichi told him gently. "We still have to introduce the partners of the other four warriors."

"That's right. There's suppose to be ten warriors, right? Gennai only told us that six were chosen by humans, while the other four were digimon." Yamato glanced at the twins as he talked. "Oh, if Taichi acts stupid just ignore him." Yamato says as he gestures to his best friend.

"Hey!"

Yamato smirks smugly. "It's what I do."

Koji smirks as well. "Thanks. I'll keep that in mind."

Takuya rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his chest. "I hate to interrupted his wonderful conversation, but can I please continue?" Takuya glanced at his best friend and Ken's boyfriend. He made sure to make his voice firm when it looked like Koji was going to say more.

"Please." Daisuke mumbled as he gave his sempais a look. The two boys in question nodded and remained quiet.

"Okay," Takuya breathed out a sigh as he looked at Yamato. "To answer your question. Yes, there are ten in all. These four warriors are the Warriors of Steel, Earth, Water, and Wood." Takuya gave a sideways glance to the twins and Ken. "During our adventures these four were corrupted and fought us. We managed to defeat and purify them. After our adventures our partners stayed with us as spirits. Our four former enemies stayed in one of our D-Tectors' until now that is."

"Why? Is it the same reason that Gennai told us to find you guys for help?" Yamato asked.

"In a way." Zoe told them. "Our partners have been agitated lately. They can feel a very dark and dangerous presence emerging. This motivated the spirits that don't have partners to find their partners."

"So you're saying that the other warriors are looking for their partners because of this new threat that Gennai talked about?" Taichi asked Zoe.

"That would be more liked found." Yutaka spoke up, getting the attention of Yamato and Taichi. "My partners are Arbormon and Petaldramon and I'm the new Warrior of Wood."

"My younger brother is the new Warrior of Earth. His partners are Grumblemon and Gigasmon." Takaya informed them with a not so thrilled expression. He really didn't like that his brother had to get involved.

"I'm assuming Ranamon is next?" Daisuke asked.

"NO WAY!" Taichi exclaimed. "You got a female warrior!"

"No, you Hentai! Jun is Ranamon's partner!" Daisuke huffed at his boyfriend as the others laughed.

_"The nerve of that boy!"_ Ranamon squealed in shock as she appeared behind Daisuke.

_"That gent is not very bright, is that gent?"_ Mercurymon asked sarcastically as he took his place behind Ken.

_"Not really."_ Lobomon and Loweemon said in unison.

"Sorry, my bad." Taichi said, looking apologetically to his boyfriend. Daisuke rolled his eyes at him as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"I'll let it pass this time, but you're going to be Jun's guide when she moves in tomorrow."

"SHE'S GOING TO MAKE ME DO EVERYTHING!"

"Not my problem. Right Ken?" Ken laughs softly and gives Taichi a sympathetic look.

"Sorry Tai. Dai has a point. You really should not push him today. You guys are already in enough trouble with us as it is." Taichi pouted.

_"Yo, is it all ways like this?"_ Arbormon asked.

_"That is not the half of it. He is a lot worse then this."_ Mercurymon said dryly.

"Will you two be quiet?" Ken snaps as he spins around in his chair to face the two Warriors that was behind him. "Mercurymon! You and Arbormon are not helping!"

Both Mercurymon and Arbormon raised their hands or mirrors in surrender. Ken raised an eyebrow in question at them as he noticed that they were looking over his shoulder in surprise and amusement.

_"Sugar, I think you should calm down a little bit."_

"Why?" Ken asked curiously.

_"Your emotions are affecting your powers."_ Agunimon said with a smirk on his face.

"Powers?" Ken blinked in confusion. "What powers?"

"Oh for crying out loud! Just tell him that his emotions are affecting the silverware!" Koji snapped. Ken turned to his cousin in confusion and was baffled by the floating silverware. Every piece of silverware that was made of metal was floating a few inches above the table. He stares at the silverware in puzzlement for a few seconds before they fall back to the table.

"He's definitely Koji's cousin." J.P. commented.

Ken glanced at the others as they nodded in agreement. Ken fidgeted under Yamato's surprised expression. This was not how he wanted to tell his boyfriend.

"How were you able to do that Ken-chan?" Yamato asked. Ken bit his lip in uncertainty as he glanced at his cousins.

"We all got abilities based on our element. Ken is the Warrior of Steel and as you can see he seems to have control over items that are metal." Koichi explained to both his younger cousin and the other Chosen.

"Since when?" Taichi asked.

"Yesterday. He's that voice that I kept telling you I've been talking to for the past couple months, but you all assumed it was a coping mechanism for my panic attacks and nightmares." Ken answered quietly.

Koji frowned as he saw a flash of pain and shame in Ken's eyes. Koji reaches for his cousin and pulls him into a hug. Ken stiffens slightly before relaxing in his arms. Koji ignored the surprised looks his friends were giving him, mainly Zoe, J.P., Tommy and his brother. Koji usually never showed his emotions openly. He usually snapped at people, like Takuya, and acted cold. However, he only showed his softer side to his brother and cousin, while everyone else saw his cold and neutral exterior.

He rubbed Ken's back comfortably as he glance at his brother. Koichi had a very worried expression on his face. Koji sighs in irritation. Maybe it wouldn't be a good idea to have Ken here at the time being anyway.

"Koichi, why don't you take Ken to the living room?" Koichi nodded most likely thinking the same thing. Koji watched in silence as his brother talked to his cousin quietly and got him to leave the dining room. He was glad the dining room was a totally separate room and not near the kitchen. At least Ken won't be able to hear them and vise versa. Not that it mattered, Koichi already told Ken and Daisuke about their adventures.

* * *

Yamato watches as his boyfriend is guided out of the dining room. He didn't like that Ken had to get involved with this war. It was one thing to stay on the sidelines while their digimon fought, but it was a totally different thing when you become the digimon and fight the enemy head on. Ken has been through so much pain and Yamato did not like it. It was bad enough that he wasn't there when Daemon appeared and tried to take him. It was bad enough that Lilithmon had captured him and gave Ken's father powers to harm Ken. Ken's father might be gone now, but Lilithmon was still out there and that's what worried him the most.

Koji turned away from his brother and cousin's retreating forms and glared icily at Taichi, Yamato, and everyone else. "I am only going to say this once." Yamato was impressed. His attitude and tone was very similar to what he used to be when he was younger: cold and protective. "I don't like it. I don't want it. But life isn't fair! I don't like that my cousin has to get involved in this war. Our way of doing things is different compared to yours. Ken could get hurt since he will be facing the enemy head on." Yamato paled slightly at that. "However, he will be able to protect himself when Wormmon is not able to."

"Besides he has us to help him." The leader of the Warriors added. Yamato sighed and nodded. He really didn't like this. He ran his hand through his hair and sighed loudly.

"Okay. I don't like that not only he has to face Lilithmon, but maybe Daemon and who knows what else. But your right, he might be able to defend himself better now that he has more help." He smiled slightly at Koji, who returned it in understanding. Yamato could understand Koji on a strange level. They had a mutual, common ground of understanding that allowed them to see how protective they are of Ken and his safety.  _Maybe it will be different this time._

"How does this whole turning into a digimon work anyway? And how is it that we can't see your partners?" Taichi asked after getting over the initial shock. Yamato glanced at his best friend, wondering what he was thinking about.

"Well," Takuya started as he thought about the question. "Before we came to the Digital World, way back in the past, there was a war between Human and Beast Digimon. The war was ended when Lucemon came and brought peace and order to the Digital World."

"That didn't last though." Zoe picked up the story. "He got corrupted by his own power and became a power hungry tyrant. The Ten Legendary Warriors fought Lucemon in a fierce war and managed to seal him away within the Dark Area." Taichi and Yamato blinked in confusion. "The Dark Area is basically the center of the Digital World. It is were chaos and corrupted souls go." Zoe clarified for them.

"This literally took the lives of the Warriors. Each of them died as the result of this war, but managed to pass their powers in form of the Spirits, that we know today, to the Celestial Angels." J.P. continued. "Seraphimon had the Spirits of Wind and Light. Ophanimon had the Spirits of Fire, Ice, and Thunder. Cherubimon had the Spirits of Earth, Wood, Water, Steel, and Darkness. The Celestial Angels protected the Digital World until one day Cherubimon got corrupted when he thought Ophanimon and Seraphimon were plotting against him and the beast-types."

"He listened to the lies Lucemon was whispering to him and attacked them. He would have deleted Seraphimon if Ophanimon hadn't pleaded with him to spare his life. He agreed and allowed Ophanimon to place him somewhere safe, but ended up imprisoning her instead." Koji picked up the story. "He began this crazy plan to gather the Digital World's fractal code and stores it in this castle. He sends Ranamon, Mercurymon, Arbormon, Grumblemon, and Duskmon to do his dirty work." He narrowed his eyes darkly. "Ophanimon called humans to the Digital World and we ended up getting our spirits and D-Tectors in order to fight them. However, Cherubimon brainwashed my brother and gave him the Corrupted Spirit of Darkness, making him to become Duskmon."

"But, we saved him though. We were able to purify the Darkness that Cherubimon tainted." Takuya added, hopefully to calm down Koji.

"Yeah."

"Anyway," Tommy continued. "We defeated Cherubimon, however the fractal code ended up going to Lucemon instead of returning to where they came from."

"Not good," Taichi mumbled.

"Agreed," Yamato added.

"It turns out that Lucemon was behind it this whole time and even had two Royal Knights that he corrupted to follow him and do everything they can to free him." Tommy frowned at the memory. "We failed to stop them from freeing Lucemon. He blasted us to the moon and sends the Royal Knights after us. We managed to defeat them, but Lucemon stole their fractal code, allowing him to digivolve." Yamato rolled his eyes at that. Why is it that the villains always want more power? "He managed to destroy the moons and set his sights on going to earth."

"What is it a moral code or something to take over both worlds or something?" Taichi asked to annoyance.

"I ask myself the same question buddy." Takuya shook his head at the stupidity of evil digimon. "Lucemon was very powerful and he ended up defeating us twice. Before he could finish us off we were able to combine all the spirits and become Susanoomon." Takuya glanced at Koji before continuing. "We were able to scan Lucemon's good data causing him to split into two Digi-Eggs. The light egg explodes and tries to purify the Dark Area. However, Lucemon's evil data absorbs the Dark Area and uses it to evolve again."

"This time he became Lucemon Shadowlord Mode, which is a gigantic dragon." Zoe continues from where Takuya left off. "He defeated us again when we tried to stop him from going into the Human World. We refused to give up. We thought about our families and digimon friends, which seemed to fuel us with the determination to become Susanoomon again. We dragged him back into the Digital World and defeated him once and for all."

When Zoe finished Taichi and Yamato were surprised. They looked at each other in wonder. The Warriors were powerful, maybe more powerful than they are. No wonder Gennai said they couldn't do it alone. Though he wondered, how Ken played into this?

* * *

Koichi sits next to Ken on the sofa. He noticed how sad he looked. He knew that Ken didn't like to be reminded that he suffers from nightmares and panic attacks. It's not his fault, but still. He wished there was a way to help him.

"Sorry." Koichi looked at his cousin in confusion.

"For what?"

"For dwelling on my problems and for making you leave with me."

"Ken, you're still recovering from what happen to you." Koichi made his cousin look at him. "You were in a very difficult situation and that stuff will leave scars. Don't beat yourself over this. We all want to help and protect you." Ken smiles slightly. "Besides you're my cousin, I was planning on taking you out of the dining room anyway. You seemed pretty freaked out when you made the silverware float."

"I still don't understand how I did that."

"It's because you bonded with Mercurymon. His abilities are mirror and metal based. It makes perfect sense that you would have control over metals and mirrors."

Ken looked thoughtful for a moment. "That does make sense. What can you do?"

Koichi lifted his hand and summoned a small ball of dark energy. "This." The small ball swirled around a few inches above his palm before disappearing. "I'm also able to sense Darkness. Koji can sense it too, since he's element is Light. He can also summon these daggers made of light. Takuya can summon Fire and is also not affected by the heat. Zoe is able to control Wind. Tommy is able to sense weather patterns and summon snow at will. J.P. can control electricity. I'm not sure about what Yutaka and Shinya can do though."

Koichi watched as Ken took out his D-Tector. Mercurymon appeared next to him, watching him. Ken silently traced the Crest of Kindness that was on the side. He glanced at his cousin. "How do I use this?"

Koichi smiles at his younger cousin. "Why don't we go to the training room so I can show you?"


	8. Chapter 7: The Warrior of Steel

Ken follows Koichi as they make their way back to the training room. As they enter the room Koichi tells him to stand a few feet back. Ken does as he was told and watches his cousin takes out his D-Tector. Ken noticed that Koichi's D-Tector was black, almost the same exact shade that his D-3 was before changing.

Koichi takes a deep breath before he lifts his hand straight up above his head. A ring of data surrounds his hand. Ken watches as his cousin brings his hand back down and scans the data with his D-Tector.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" The data multiplies and engulfs Koichi in a ball of data. Ken blinks in surprise when the data disappeares. Instead of his cousin was a tall black lion man. The lion had had a spear and a shield that looked like a lions head. "Loweemon!"

Ken looked at his cousin. He couldn't believe it. He didn't doubt this whole turning into a digimon thing. But it's different when you see it for real. "Wow."

Loweemon's eyes twinkled in amusement. "Well, how I look?"

"Amazing." Ken walks around Loweemon and touches the shield just to make sure it wasn't a spirit anymore. "Not a spirit anymore." Loweemon smiled behind the mask. "So is Loweemon still there Koichi or is it just you?"

"It's hard to explain but think of it as when Wormmon and Veemon DNA Digivolve together. He's still there, but it's like we have become one. However, I'm usually the one talking and stuff."

"Cool." Loweemon gestured for him to take out his D-Tector when Mercurymon appeared next to him.

_"Our turn."_ Ken nodded, but still looked unsure.

"Okay it's simple really. A fractal will appear when you want to evolve. When it does you scan it while yelling the command: 'Execute: Spirit Evaluation', like I just did. This will tell the D-Tector which spirit you want to use since you have a Human and Beast Spirit. Understand?"

"I think so." Ken says quietly as Mercurymon disappears. Ken sighs nervously as he lifts up his hand left hand as he holds his D-Tector in his right hand. At first nothing happens. Ken frowns slightly wondering what he should do. He was about to tell his cousin that nothing is happening until he feels Mercurymon's presence. He closed his eyes as he heard his partner whispering words to him.

_"Recall we art partners. Thee must allow us to becometh one."_

_But how? I don't know how?_

_"Aye thee doth. Thee just needeth to recall that thee art not alone. Believeth and the fractal will come."_

Ken sighs mentally and wills himself to believe that he can do it. Mercurymon and Wormmon are his friends, his partners. They will protect him. They need him. They are part of each other. Ken suddenly feels a warm feeling in his chest. He smiles as he realized it was the power within him that connected him to Wormmon. For some reason he knew that it was that same power that now connects him with Mercurymon. They are one. In mind, spirit, and body.

Ken opens his eyes and smiles as a ring of fractal code appears. Loweemon nods at him. Ken moves his hand towards his D-Tector and scans the fractal code.

"Execute, Spirit Evolution!" Rings of data surround his body, engulfing him completely. Within the ball of data Ken's clothes was replaced with Mercurymon's green armor. "Mercurymon!"

When the data disappeared Ken saw Loweemon smiling at him. "Great job Ken. You did it."

Ken looks at himself. Ken was completely covers in a green armor. He had a mirror as his face. On his body he had a middle piece that was a mirror. He also had two round mirror shields on his arms. Ken found it odd that despite not having eyes or a face in general, he could still see. Everything he saw was reflective and entirely made of mirrors. Yet he could see his cousin perfectly and the World of Mirrors that only he could see. That was something to ponder about.

* * *

Her master would be pleased. Yes, her master would be very pleased. Neutral and Purified was in the same room, alone. They were talking and then they turned into the Legendary Warriors. Her master would love to know that the two that she seeks would have this much power for them to control.

However, see would not strike yet. She has to wait. The other Warriors are here in a different floor. She would have to wait until all is dark and then she will strike. Oh how glorious that would be. No one, not even the stupid Holy Beast will be able to stop the Demon Lords.

* * *

Daemon narrows his eyes at the pathetic barrier that keeps him trapped in this place. How could a bunch of stupid children and their stupid weak digimon trap him, him of all things? He was a Demon Lord. He was stronger then them. Yet, little Ken and his friends managed to trap him in this ridiculous world.

Though he was entertained for a little while, but not by much. He could have laughed at the pathetic Dragomon. Daemon took out that week Ultimate without breaking a sweat. All it took was a simple "Evil Inferno" and then he was gone. His followers disappeared out of his sight. Pity really. He was having such a fun time wiping out those weaklings.

"Having fun Daemon?" Daemon narrowed his eyes at his fellow Demon Lord. Well it was about time someone decided to show themselves to him.

"You better have a good reason for showing yourself Lucemon! I am in no mood for your games!"

Lucemon rolled his eyes. "Is this what I get for coming to rescue you from this wonderful World of Darkness?"

"I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it!" Daemon growled as he throws a fireball at Lucemon. The stupid angel child avoids his attack though.

"Sheesh! Someone is not in a good mood." Lucemon scoffed.

"Go to Digital Hell!"

"Already been there." He mocked.

"Tell me what you want Lucemon before I decide to destroy you again!"

Lucemon rolled his eyes again as he keeps a good distance from him. He wasn't a fool. "We are all gathering in Lilithmon's Castle. I took the liberty of getting you since you seem to be in a bit of a…situation."

Daemon resisted the urge to attack him again. There was time for that later when he was free of course and out of this pathetic world.

* * *

Daisuke smiles as he sees Loweemon and Mercurymon sparring. Koichi was showing his cousin how to use different attacks. Ken had zero experience at being a digimon or a Warrior for that matter. Mind as well get some training in before something bad happens.

"Block my attack! Shadow Lance!" Mercurymon (aka Ken) uses his mirrors to block the attack. However, he stumbles a bit from the force. Loweemon (aka Koichi) tried to knock Mercurymon off his feet, but Mercurymon maneuvered him and disappeared. Loweemon got on guard as he looked around for where Mercurymon was.

Daisuke smiles as Mercurymon appears behind Loweemon and kicks him into a wall. Loweemon groans as Mercurymon smiles slightly. "Looks like he's getting the hang of it." Takuya said from next to him. The others were simply watching the training and didn't bother making the two know that they are here.

"Looks that way." Zoe commented.

"Shadow Meteor!" Loweemon releases a burst of dark energy from the lion head on his chest. Daisuke noticed the worry look in Yamato's eyes as the attack aimed straight for Ken. Surprisingly, Mercurymon simply avoided the attack without a problem. Loweemon attacked a few more times and didn't notice that Mercurymon was cornering him into a trap. "You can't win if you keep dodging Ken! Don't think of me as your cousin! I'm your enemy at the moment! Shadow Meteor!"

Mercurymon avoided the attack again. Loweemon attacked again and to his surprise Mercurymon absorbed the attack with his shields. "I'm well aware that you are my opponent, Koichi." Mercurymon smirked. "You shouldn't have allowed me to gain the upper hand." Loweemon blinked in confusion and then took in his surrounds. Loweemon was surrounded by varies training equipment. If he tried to dodge he would come head first with the equipment. "Dark Reflection!"

Mercurymon's mirror glowed and shot back an identical version of Loweemon's attack. Loweemon had zero time to avoid or create a counter attack. Mercurymon's attack came so fast and unexpected that he reverted back to his human form after he collided with the training equipment behind him.

Taichi and Daisuke snickered at Koichi's expense. He really should have known better. He is fighting a genius after all. Data surrounds Mercurymon and when it disappears Ken is in his place. He smiles in amusement as he walks up to his cousin to help him up.

"Are you okay Koichi?"

Koichi laughs softly as Ken helps him up. "Yeah. I forgot that you were a genius and a strategist." Koichi rubs his right arm, which hit the floor when he was thrown back. "Those were some good moves. Did you take Judo?"

"Yeah. I took Judo a few few years back." Ken smiles. "I'm a black belt in Judo. Did you forget that too? I could have taken you out at the very beginning."

Koichi smacked his forehead with his palm. Koji smiles. It was true. Both he and Ken had training in some type of martial arts and are pros already. "Sheesh! Ken! Why didn't you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Koichi sighs in exasperation, while everyone else laughs at the fact the Ken could have taken him out in the very beginning. Instead Ken played along and studied his opponent until it was time to strike. Ken was sooooo Mercurymon's partner. Hadn't Mercurymon done something similar when he was the enemy.

* * *

Lilithmon smiles at the dumbfounded look on Daemon's face. He couldn't believe that the very child that he went after, that defeated and trapped him, was the Child of the Neutral Darkness. And on top of that he was also the Warrior of Steel. This child was very special indeed.

"So with these children, we can use the powers of the two Darknesses to complete our goal of destroying those of the Light."

"How do you propose we get these children? They are on earth and the Hoy Beast and Celestial Angels are not going to let us get to them without a fight. And on top of that the children won't agree to help us willingly. They are children of the Light after all." Lilithmon smiles wickedly at Barbamon. Barbamon was the oldest of them. He was old literally, but that doesn't mean he was weak either. He is quite ruthless when he wants something.

"I have an old friend in the Human World. She will convince them to come over willingly. They won't have a choice."

Lucemon and Barbamon smirk wickedly as well. "I do love when you attack the mind." Lucemon said with a smirk. "What about the Holy Beast and the treacherous Angel? I'm assuming we are attacking them for all they are worth?"

"You are right of course. Those fools believe they can stop us." She laughs. "I believe they need to know who the stronger ones are around here." Lilithmon glances at Beelzebumon, Lucemon, Belphemon, and Barbamon. "The time of the Light was come to an end. I believe you boys know what to do."

"Of course Lil! Those Holy Beast won't know what hit them!" Beelzebumon says as he admires his guns. She rolls her eyes at the nickname.

"The Warriors are mine though!" Lucemon yells at them in a threatening voice. "We have a score to settle."

"They are all yours Angel boy." Barbamon says boredly. "He and Belphemon can take care of those Holy Beasts. They are nothing compared to my brilliantly empowered and mind." They all roll their eyes at Barbamon's arrogance. He can be such a now it all sometimes.

"What about me?" Lilithmon glanced at Daemon.

"You, Daemon, are going to help me battle the Chosen. I believe you want revenge for them trapping you in the World of Darkness." The others laughed at Daemon's expense as Daemon grumble under his breath. "However, you are not to touch the Child of Kindness or the Warrior of Darkness. They are needed for our goal. Understand?"

"Humph! Sure. Whatever."

"Good. Now I believe it's time to show the Light that their time is up."

* * *

She was loyal to only her Mistress. Her Mistress was kind to her, in her own sadistic way of course. She loved pleasing her Mistress. Like now for example. She was given a special mission. Her mission was the retrieval of the Purified and Neutral Darkness.

She silently watched as the group trained and talked, talked and ate, and finally talked and planned. She kept in the shadows of the mansion, keeping an eye on them. Waiting. Planning. She waited as the group of humans discussed on what they knew on the enemy. She rolled her eyes and kept to her hiding place. Humans were so simple-minded sometimes. Did they really think they have a chance at defeating her master?

"It's getting late." A fat boy with brown hair said. She narrowed her eyes at him. She could use him as a scratching post.

"Let's call it a night." A stupid blond girl yawned. "We'll pick up the research tomorrow."

"We still have to tell Koushiro about this." The younger goggle head boy said.

"Tomorrow is a new day Dai." The older Chosen with brown hair told the younger.

"That's right buddy." The other goggle head, that holds the element of Flame, said after a yawn. "Let's all head to bed and pick this up after breakfast tomorrow." Some of the other older kids agreed and started to leave the library. All except the Warrior of Light, Darkness, and Steel, and a blond boy.

"Ken don't stay up too long. You need your sleep too."

"Don't worry Yama I won't. I'll go to bed as soon as I write down these last few notes I found in Gennai's book." The blond sighed.

"Don't worry Yamato-san. I'll stay with him. And no Koji you don't have to stay with me." The boy with the bandana sighed loudly and gave his brother a level look. "I'll be fine."

"Fine. But sleep in Ken's room tonight." The Warrior of Darkness nodded at the Warrior of Light. She watched silently as the blond and the Warrior of Light left the library.

She silently got out of her hiding place and made her way towards one of the computers. She goes under a desk and watches her pray. The Child of Kindness was showing the Warrior of Darkness what he found out. It was a book on the Demon Lords. It talked about each of them and what they sin and powers are, as well as back-stories. It seems a certain pest in the Digital World has been digging into unwanted territory.

"Ken is this the digimon that kidnapped you?"

"Yeah that's her. She's the Demon Lord of Lust. That explains the torture she put me through." The Warrior of Darkness had a concern look. She thinks she's going to be sick if he starts talking words of comfort and goodness. "She is the Goddess of Darkness. It says here that she was once a kind hearted Ophanimon, who ruled over her people with love and mercy. However, one day an evil digimon came to her peaceful village and burned it down, killing everyone without mercy. Ophanimon was devastated and tried to fight off this enemy.

This digimon used a great amount of Darkness and used to fight against Ophanimon's Light. Ophanimon was filled with so much anger and hatred that she fell from the Light and allowed herself to be fueled by Darkness. She defeated the enemy as Lilithmon.

As Lilithmon she tortured her enemies. She uses her appearance to place a spell on her enemies. She ravels in their death when she slowly tortures them, if she is in a good mood. She is a Demon of Lust and despises the Light. Like the other members of the Demon Lords her mission to shroud the world in Darkness."

The two boys shuddered slightly. "Wow, that's something."

"Yeah. You should read the profile of the other Demon Lords. There's Lucemon, the Demon Lord of Pride, Leviamon, the Demon Lord of Envy, Daemon, the Demon Lord of Wrath, Belphemon, the Demon Lord of Sloth, Barbamon, the Demon Lord of Greed, and Beelzebumon, the Demon Lord of Gluttony."

She groaned. She couldn't let those two tell the other Chosen about the other Demon Lords. She would have to act quickly. She inched closer and stupidly tripped on a computer wire, got tangled up in them and knocked over a chair.

"Did you hear that?"

"I think it's coming from the computers Koichi."

She quickly debated at her luck as the two boys came to her. She had to act fast. They were seconds away and she only had one chance at this, now that they might find her.

"Is that a Tailmon?"

"It does look a lot like Hikari's Tailmon, but this one is black." Tailmon groaned in pretend pain as the two boys got on their knees in front of her. "Are you okay?" Tailmon felt herself being untangled by the stupid wires. She opened her eyes and looked into both of their eyes.

"She probably came from the computer. Are you hurt?"

She smiles wickedly at them. "I'm Black Tailmon and I'm not that hurt that much." The two sighed in relief.

"What are you doing here?" The Warrior of Darkness asked. "Where you attacked by the Demon Lords in the Digital World?"

"No I wasn't attacked by the Demon Lords. I'm here on a very important mission." She told them. They blinked at her.

"What kind of mission?" The Child of Kindness asked.

She smirks evilly as her eyes glowed yellow. "You. CAT'S EYE HYPNOSIS!"


	9. Chapter 8: Missing

Mercurymon watches as his partner follows the Black Tailmon through the dark forest. She had placed some kind of witchcraft on him and Koichi. He glanced at Loweemon as he tries to snap his partner out of it, but nothing worked. Ken and Koichi were trapped, forced to obey the feline as she takes them to their enemy's hideout. He groans as Ken continues to follow her blindly. Continues to obey without a way to protect himself from danger.

Mercurymon sighs as he retreats back into Ken's mind. Ken was here somewhere. He knew he was. He just has to find him and protect him. He hopes the other Warriors and Chosen can find them in time before it's too late.

* * *

Koji wakes up with a groan. Something was wrong. He looks around and sees that he was in the room his grandmother gave him. It was still the same. He had been here when he was younger. It was a blue room with white stripes. He yawns as he glares at the clock. Why on earth would he wake up at seven in the morning? He sighs as he gets out of bed. He walks to his closet and picks out his favorite jeans and yellow shirt before leaving his room.

As he walks down the hall he noticed that he was the only one awake, other than his grandmother, maids, cook, and other employees. Despite how peaceful it was Koji couldn't help but frowns slightly. He had a very bad feeling that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what but he had a feeling it was about his twin brother.

Not liking this unpleasant feeling, he decided to check up on him. He walks down the hall and stops in front of the tenth door near the staircase. He gently knocks on the door and waits for Ken or Koichi to open the door. After three minutes of hearing nothing he knocks again. "Ken? Koichi? Sorry to wake you up, but I need to talk to you." He waited and frowned a little more as he got no response. "Ken? Koichi? Are you guys in there?" Annoyed and a bit worried he opens the door.

He paused as neither Ken nor Koichi were in the room. He spotted Wormmon sleeping on the empty bed. He entered the room and looked around. Something was not right here. The room looked like no one but Wormmon was sleeping here. There wasn't a futon that Koichi would have slept on for the night and Ken's bed was still perfectly made and untouched.

"Lobomon?" Lobomon appears next to him.

_"You called Koji?"_

"Can you look for Mercurymon and Loweemon? It looks like Ken and Koichi didn't come to the room at all last night." Lobomon nods and disappears. Koji glances at his cousin's room as he waits.

Ken had a fairly large room. The room was a light blue with purple. There were boards on the walls that had various pictures on them. On one of the boards were about six pictures of Ken and Sam when they were between the ages of three and eleven. Five pictures were of Ken and Koichi and four of him and Ken when Ken was between the ages of three and fifteen. He smiles slightly at the memories. It was odd how they both knew Ken and never knew that they were twins. He wondered why Ken never said anything, but he assumed it was because of those assholes.

Koji shook those negatives thoughts out of his head. There was no need to dwell on them anymore. They were gone and can't hurt Ken anymore. He shifted his glance to the second board. This board had a bunch of pictures of Ken and Yamato, Ken and Daisuke, Yamato and Taichi, and a group picture of Ken and Daisuke with their boyfriends and digimon. He smiles softly at that. He respected that Yamato treats his cousin so well and loves him so much. They were cute together. All though, he noticed that in some of the pictures there were pictures of Daisuke kissing Ken and Taichi doing the same to Yamato. He blinked as he sees a small poem about four hearts beating as one and how happiness and safety is between the four.

Koji couldn't believe how touching the poem was. It was in Ken's handwriting, but he could see that the four have some kind of polyamorous relationship. He wasn't against this type of relationship, unlike most people are. Actually, Koji smiles in approval of this. The four seemed happy together. Not many people are capable of accomplishing of what they are able to do. And for that, he was grateful that his cousin had such wonderful people to love him and care for him.

Koji glances at the last board on the wall. The board was filled with pictures of the other Chosen Children and digimon. There were standalone pictures of each of the twelve children, them with their partners, and some group pictures. There was even a group picture of Ken with some pretty young kids with the caption: The Curse of the Spore will Not Control Us.

He smiles at Ken's faith and determination, but then frowns as he thinks about the Dark Spore. From what he heard the Dark Spore caused a lot of grief and was pure evil. He had talked to his brother about it briefly. He too wanted to remove that spore from their cousin. They just needed to talk to Ken about it first, hopefully Ken will let them help him.

* * *

Lobomon traveled down the hall, looking for his two fellow warriors. It was hard to pinpoint where they were since their element trail went into different rooms throughout the hallway. Lobomon had gone into six rooms already and was going to go into the library. He passed through the closed doors and stopped. He was shocked to see the condition of the library. He knew his partner was here last night, but they didn't leave it a total mess. There were books all over the ground. Some of the book's pages were scattered throughout the room or ripped into pieces.

Something bad happened here. The element trail ends in the library and goes towards the computers in the back.  _Koji's not going to like this._ He frowned.  _What happened here?_

Lobomon floated around and noticed that one of the computers were on. He blinked and noticed that a Digital Gate was still up.  _Why would Ken and Koichi go to the Digital World? It's not safe, especially with the enemy still out there._ Worried about these turn of events Lobomon simmered back to Ken's room.

Lobomon saw his partner looking at some pictures of Ken and his friends.  _"Koji? We have a problem."_

* * *

Koushiro jumped out of bed as his cell rang. He blinked as he wondered who was calling him a 7:20 in the morning. He glanced at the caller id to see that is was Taichi. "Good morning Taichi. I'm surprised you're up this early in the morning."

_"Sorry Koushiro, I wouldn't be up if it wasn't important."_

Koushiro blinked. "What you mean? Did Ken have another panic attack?"

_"Koushiro, Ken and Koichi are missing."_ Koushiro sat up straight in bed as Taichi continued.  _"Koichi's brother, Koji, had his digimon look for them and they are nowhere in the house. The library has a Digital Gate open though."_

Koushiro got out of bed and walked straight to his laptop. He logged in after taking it off sleep mode. "You think they went into the Digital World." Koushiro type in the logs for the Digital World and looked for Ken's signal.

_"Actually we believe they were kidnapped by some digimon."_

Koushiro paused in his search. "That's a wild conclusion Taichi. What gave you that idea? They could've just went into the Digital World."

_"The library was a complete mess and a lot of the books were torn apart. The digimon also sense that an unknown digimon was in the library."_

Koushiro groaned. How many times was Ken going to get kidnapped? Speaking of kidnapped. Why was he and his cousin kidnapped in the first place anyway?

* * *

Koichi hated the dark. It was ironic that he was the Warrior of Darkness. He hated the dark and yet he loved and accepted it. However, this time was different. His element was usually comforting. Well, at least it was until now anyway. He glanced around his surroundings. He shivered slightly. The darkness that was surrounding him was cold. It was as if it was trying to cage him.

He glanced around again, hoping to find someone. He frowns when all he saw was a small viewing window. He walks towards it and looks through it. He gasps at what he sees. From the window Koichi can see his body walking into a creepy castle. Loweemon was begging him to snap out of it and Ken was walking next to him with a blank look in his eyes. In front of them was the digimon they saw last night. He stepped away from the viewing window in horror. God! What was he going to do? He and Ken had been hypnotized by Black Tailmon and are now following her to their enemy, the Demon Lords.

Koichi frantically looked around for a way out, only to collide with a barrier.  _What the hell?_ Koichi nursed the bump on his head. He tentatively touched the barrier. He sighed as he felt the barrier activate. He sank to the ground and pulled his legs close to his chest.  _What do I do now?_ Koichi stared blankly at the empty space. He hugged his legs as the feeling of dread filled him.

Trapped.

That was how he felt. He felt alone, caged, and trapped. It felt like the time when he was Duskmon. He buried his face in his knees and hoped his younger brother would find him and Ken in time. He wasn't sure how he would live with himself if any harm came to Ken. But what could he do? They were both captured and trapped in their own minds. He sighs and whispers for his brother. "Otouto."

* * *

Koji paced back and forth as they waited for the Chosen. Koji grumbles as Taichi and Daisuke held Yamato back from rushing towards the computers and opening a gate. Honestly he would have done the same if Takuya and Zoe hadn't slapped him across the face to knock some sense into him, in addition to blocking the entrance to the computer room. He sighed, realizing that he was pacing like his idiot best friend.

With a grunt of disgust at himself Koji stomps to the kitchen. He glares at the looks Takuya was giving him and pointedly decided to ignore him as he passed him. Koji opened the kitchen door and entered it. He looked around; noticing no one was there and decided to see what was in the fridge.

Looking through the fridge, Koji took out a can of orange flavored water, closing the fridge door shut and leaned against the counter to silently brood about his cousin and brother. Koji honestly didn't like this predicament. If it was up to him he would have went to the Digital World already to look for Ken and Koichi. Koji hoped they were okay. He feared that the enemy had sent someone to kidnap them. It was kind of obvious when he rushed into the library after Lobomon told him that they were missing.

Koji remembered that a lot of the books that they were reading last night were ripped into pieces. Many of the pages looked like they were torn and ripped by humans, while others looked like they were ripped by claws. Koji tried to think of a digimon with claws. He grimaced as he realized that almost the majority of the digimon that he knew fit within that criteria. He glanced at the door as the sound of the doorbell was rung.  _Looks like they are here,_  Koji thought sourly.

Koji didn't want anything to do with the Chosen, but his oh so brilliant leader thought they could help. He highly doubted that. The Chosen was not his favorite people in his book, especially from what he heard from his brother about them. Taichi and Daisuke were also nervous about how they will react since they were not on good terms at the moment.  _Those idiots better get their act together!_ Koji glared at the door as words were exchanged between Yamato and Sora. A girl named Miyako was smart talking Daisuke and Hikari and Takeru were trying to break up the argument between the two groups.

Koji grumbled to himself as he walked towards the door as he heard his friend calling him. With a sigh he went through the door and wasn't that surprised to see a scene in front of him. He raised an eyebrow as he saw Taichi, Agumon, Gabumon and a boy with blond hair and partnered to a Patamon, who he assumed was Takeru, was trying to restrain Yamato. A girl with brown hair and was partnered with a Tailmon, who he assumed was Hikari, was restraining Daisuke, while an older boy with blue hair and glasses, and who was partnered to a Gomamon, was restraining a purple hair girl with glasses. Zoe and J.P. were restraining the girl named Sora, while Takuya was about five seconds away from yelling at everyone. The remaining members of the Chosen and Warriors were sitting on the sofa with either worried or angry expressions on their faces.

"WILL YOU ALL SHUT UP?" As Takuya yelled as red aura of his element surrounded him, making it seem as if he was on fire. All the Chosen Children of the virtues looked at him in surprise. They never seen some of the other kids in the room before, plus seeing him surrounded in fire was not normal. "WHAT KIND OF TEAM IS THIS?" Koji rolled his eyes as Takuya yelled at the Chosen. He yelled about them fighting, while they were suppose to be a team and working together. He mentioned how unbelievable it was that they call themselves Chosen Children of the virtues. He was disappointed that they were allowing their disagreements for each other to affect their judgment about the Digital World. Koji agreed when Takuya yelled at them for the fact that the enemy kidnapped Ken and Koichi and they are here arguing.

The Chosen were stun at first but then glared at him and had the nerve to say that he had no right to say that about them. "You are all pathetic!" Koji snapped, annoyed with all this arguing. "My brother and cousin are missing! Most likely at the Demon Lord's hands! I can't believe you are our successors. You are all a disappointment!" Koji glared at the Chosen, before storming out of the room and upstairs to his room. Koji didn't bother staying to see the shock faces of the Chosen when the information about the Warriors clicks into their minds.

He sighs as he lies down on his bed. He didn't know what to do. His brother and cousin were taken right from under their noses. He stares at the ceiling as Lobomon appears above him with a frown on his face.

"You don't need to lecture me."

_"Wasn't thinking about it."_ Lobomon tells him.  _"Don't worry we'll find them."_

"I hope so." Koji frowns. "They don't need this. Why can't the Darkness leave them alone?" He closes his eyes. "I can't imagine what Koji and Ken are going through right now."

_"We won't know until we find them Koji. Even if they are brainwashed again, we will save them. I know for a fact that you won't let some stupid enemy to keep you from your brother and cousin."_

Koji smiles slightly. Lobomon was so right about that. He had almost lost his brother once to death and the same can be said about his younger cousin. Both Ken and Koichi had almost lost their lives to Darkness. He opens his eyes and stares into the blue eyes of his partner. Not again. This time he was going to make sure they both stay alive. The Darkness was not going to take away the two people that he cared about the most. If he had too, he will personally hunt down the Demon Lords until they are nothing but pieces of fractal code. No one will stop him from saving his family. No one messes with his family, his love ones and gets away with it.


	10. Chapter 9: Preparations and Tests

She was pleased at how everything was falling into place. Now that the Neutral and Purified Darkness are in her grasp, the next step of her plan can begin. She glanced at the two children with a smile. Black Tailmon has done a wonderful job and had even informed her of the destruction of evidences that she did in the library before she returned to the Digital World. She was very pleased.

With a smile she gently caressed the Child of Kindness's cheek. He stared at her with blank violet eyes. She smiled a little more, pleased with her friend's skill of mind control. She glanced at the Warrior of Darkness. His eyes were just as blank. With a smile she straighten and looked at her friend.

"Very well done, Black Tailmon."

"Thank you, Mistress." Black Tailmon purred. "Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"Yes," she said thoughtfully. "I needed you to go with Vilemon as they escort our two guests to their rooms. I need you to stay very close to the Child of Kindness. He processes the Dark Spore and it is very likely he might be able to over come your mind control, given time."

"I understand, Mistress. I will know if he starts to resist. As long as I am within ten feet of them, it should be fine. Is there anything else?"

"Make sure they are feed. I don't want my weapons to starve."

"Of course."

"Testes start in a few hours. Make sure they are back under your control by then."

"Yes, Mistress." Black Tailmon gives a quick bow before gesturing the two mind control humans to follow her and Vilemon.

Lilithmon watches them leave with a cruel smile on her face. Things were about to get interesting.

* * *

Daisuke wasn't sure if he should be angry, shocked, disappointed, or just plain worried. Sure the instant argument started by Sora and Miyako was uncalled for, but the way they reacted after Koji's outburst worried him. He sighs as he stops aimlessly putting shirts into his bag.

Something about this situation was not sitting right with him. Sure, he figured the others would be shocked when they find out who the Warriors are. He wasn't surprised that Koushiro was the first to get over the initial shock and started asking the Warriors questions about their partners and which element they were, since Gennai didn't have that much information on who they looked like or who had what element. Followed by Miyako and Sora scoffing that they didn't need help, and they by Hikari asking, worriedly, what happened to Ken and his cousin before they arrived.

Takuya had looked very annoyed at all the questions that he was being asked, followed by the fact that Koji stormed off. Though Takuya did answer Hikari's question about them being in the library yesterday last night and not being in the house anymore when Koji went to look for them. He continued to explain about himself and his teammates; about them being the Warriors and that their partners are spirits, thus can't be seen by the Chosen. All except Daisuke of course, but he didn't say that.

Takuya told them that four of their follow digimon friends went in search of their partners since they felt something was wrong in the Digital World. Takeru asked about these digimon and who their partners are. Zoe took up the explanation, rather quickly, by stating each of their elements with their respected digimon, that was currently present and excluding the new Warriors and Koichi for obvious reasons. Koushiro was intrigued by this and asked who were the four new members of their team and what element was Koichi.

Daisuke thought the explanations went fine when Zoe talked, briefly, that Jun is the new Warrior of Water and is partnered to Ranamon; Yutaka is the new Warrior of Wood and is partnered to Arbormon; and Takyua's brother Shinya is the new Warrior of Earth and is partnered to Grumblemon. Zoe had to pause as she was rudely interrupted by Miyako when she asked what this had to do with Ken and his cousin. Daisuke was sure Zoe held her tongue at Miyako rudeness and simply glared at her, while J.P. took up the unfortunate explanation of telling them that Ken was the new Warrior of Steel, surprising the Chosen, and is Mercurymon's partner. In addition to telling them, in his own humorous way, that Koichi was Koji's opposite, making his the Warrior of Darkness.

What happened next should have been expected, yet it caught Daisuke by surprise. At the realization of the Warrior of Darkness both Takeru and Hikari freaked out. Daisuke expected them to freak out, since they don't have a good history with the forces of darkness. However, their reaction was uncalled for. They were acting the same way they did at the meeting, which didn't turn out good in his book. The others overacted, in his opinion, and ended up offending Takuya, Zoe, J.P, and Tommy when accusations were said about Koichi and Darkness.

Daisuke sighed as he looks at the picture frame with him and his best friend. Pain and guilt filled him as he thought about how easily Ken and Koichi were taken. They were all in the same house. They weren't even that far and yet his best friend was taken from him, again. For a third time that day Daisuke hoped Ken was okay. He couldn't shake the feeling of dread and feared that he was in danger now that one of the Demon Lords has him and Koichi.

"Hey squirt." Daisuke turned his eyes from the picture to the door and was startled to see his sister and Ranamon. Jun smiled slightly, shouldering her bag on her shoulder, as she walks towards him.

"Jun! Did you just get here? How was Kyoto?" Daisuke asked excitedly as he hugged his annoying sister.

"Good. Though I'm glad to be back. I never though I say this, but I missed you too little bro."

Daisuke stepped out of the hug and switched into the role of annoying younger brother, who wants nothing more then to have his older sister go live somewhere in the Appalachian Mountains and never come back. He crossed his arms across his chest and puffed out his chest childishly. "I didn't miss you, if that's what you're wondering." He gave her a childish look of defiance. "You're just going to beg me more now that you're here."

Jun simply smiled at him, with a look that said 'you can't fool me. I know you missed me too'. "Sure you did, squirt," Jun said as she ruffled her brother's hair affectionately and managed to dislodge his goggles out of place.

"JUN! NOT THE GOGGLES!" Jun and Ranamon laughs as Daisuke attempts to fix his goggles back to its proper place. When he finally gets it to stay in place he glared at the laughing girls. "That's not funny."

_"Of course it wasn't, sugar,"_ Ranamon said with a wave of her hand in his direction, making Daisuke huff childishly. Jun shook her head in amusement before remembered why she came to her brother's room after she finished packing.

"I'm sorry about Ken." Daisuke immediately dropped his facade as the reality of his best friend's disappearance came back to him.

He looks at his sister sadly. "I really wish they would just leave him alone. Why is he always the one to be targeted by psychopathic villains that's always trying to take over the world?"

"He has a pure heart." Daisuke blinked at the comment in confusion. His sister sounded –off, hurt and upset even. "After everything he's been through, he has managed to hold on. The Darkness has penetrated his core. It may have twisted his mind to do things he would never do, but it hasn't truly touched him. He is still able to laugh and have fun. He is affected by this-yes, but he is doing a lot better then most. If anyone one else have been in his shoe, I have no doubt they might not have been survived or at least stay sane."

Daisuke smiled slightly. She was right. Ken was special and managed to get this far. He may have his ups and downs, but he is still holding on. If Ken will able to stay this strong, then he can't give up. He can't afford to be down and full of doubt. He had a friend to save.

"Very well said," Yamato said from the door. Daisuke and Jun winced to see him. He looked awful. It looked like he has been crying for a while. If that wasn't bad enough, Yamato's were cold and burning at the same time. The Demon Lord's were going to regret angering the Chosen of Friendship. "Are you two ready? Everyone is going to the library now."

"We're ready," Daisuke told him as he zipped up the bag and slung it over his shoulder. "Let's go."

Daisuke and Jun followed Yamato out of his room and towards the library were everyone was waiting for them.

* * *

Osamu wasn't sure what to do. His brother was trapped! How could this have happened? He watched as Mercurymon and Sakkakumon attacked the strange barrier that was surround Ken. The cage was completely black and was the size of a huge ball. They knew Ken was inside of it. They just had to find a way to get him out first.

Osamu gritted his teeth in agitation. For the first time he had no idea what to do. How were they going to free Ken from his prison?

Osamu started to pace, hoping to get an idea. He watched as Sakkakumon shot out attacks that weren't his element. Osamu furrowed his eyebrows at this.

"Sakkakumon?"

"Aye?" Sakkakumon grunted.

"Where did you get those attacks from? They don't seem to be your element?"

"I can copy mine opponent's attacks. At which hour I fought against the Warriors, I hath used their attacks against those folk. Wherefore?"

That was interesting. "What else can you do?"

"I can fly. I can glow in the dark. I can trap mine opponents within mine orbs," Sakkakumon said listing some of the abilities he has.

"We can also separate when in that form!" Mercurymon said with a gasp.

"Really?" Osamu said with a smile. They nodded. "This is perfect!"

"What you mean? I don't see how we can save Ken," Sakkakumon said in confusion.

"It's simple!" Osamu exclaimed. "I'm sure that digimon slut is going to use Ken to attack. If we can get him to evolve to his Beast Spirit, Mercurymon can take control of the body, while Ken is inside. She wouldn't be able to keep the mind control going on if Ken is not in range or when you are in control of the body."

"Genius," Sakkakumon breathed.

"There's one flaw to that plan." They shielded their eyes as two energy beams appeared. The first energy beam was greyish-black, while the second was dark pink. The two energy beams faded slightly and in its place were to female women, around the age of twenty. Each woman was wearing those Greek style dresses and had the Crests of Kindness and Neutral Darkness on their foreheads respectively.

"And what's that?" Osamu huffed with a glare.

"How do you plan to get our child to Spirit Evolve if Black Tailmon is in control?" The pink women asked.

"And while he is still trapped within that cage?" Add the black women.

Osamu deflated in uncertainty. "I haven't thought of that part yet," he admitted.

"At least it's something," Mercurymon said at the growing tension.

* * *

Ken knew he was trapped within his own mind. He had tried to move around, but had no lock. He wondered if Koichi had the same problem. Ken stared at the window and saw Lilithmon. She was strapping him and Koichi to some strange machine. He gulped. What could that thing be? What were they going to do? And he saw it. He saw Lilithmon laugh as she summoned the Corrupted Darkness.

The Corrupted Darkness came into a more solidified form. He shivers as they took the form of tentacles. He watches in horror as the tentacles slithers to him and Koichi. The Corrupted Darkness caressed his body in a sickly way. They traveled up his body, wrapping around his legs and arms. Ken winced as he felt them tightening around his body.

"No. Please, no," he whimpered as the tentacles touched skin, he felt so cold. He gasped as some made their way into his pants, while the others wrapped around his chest, caressing his nipples, and forcing their way into his mouth.

Ken screamed within his prison as his body moaned and twitched in response. Tears fell down his cheeks his he felt them enter this body, going deep inside of him and touching that area that felt so good. Tears flowed down even more as his pants were removed, allowing the Corrupted Darkness to move around more easily as it touched every sensitive nerve in his body.

Ken began to sob when he glanced at his cousin and realized that Koichi was being forced to watch. Koichi shouted his name, trying to get him to break free from their control, but it was too much. He didn't know how. Ken could practically feel the Corrupted Darkness rubbing their dark essences into him, trying to draw out the Neutral Darkness, and further claim him.

Ken ran away from the window and collapsed onto the ground. He cried as he held himself. He wanted to go home. He wanted this nightmare to be over. Ken sobbed brokenly as he called for the one person that could hear him.

"DAISUKE!"


End file.
